Cherry Blossom
by Tsurara-Oikawa123
Summary: Una nueva sobreviviente de Atlanta se une al grupo mientras ellos están en la granja. Ésta chica es bastante extraña para los ojos de Rick y Lori , peligrosa para Shane y Hershel. Y "remueve" algo en Daryl. Daryl X OC. Y quizá Andrea x OC
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "The Walking Dead" no son creación mía. Sólo April Smith es creación mía.

**Resumen:** Una nueva sobreviviente de Atlanta se une al grupo mientras ellos están en la granja. Ésta chica es bastante extraña para los ojos de Rick y Lori , peligrosa para Shaney Hersel. Y provoca "curiosidad" en Daryl.

_**¡Hola! Bueno, esta es mi primera vez haciendo un fanfic sobre Walking Dead, pero, me ahce mucha ilusión hacer uno xD. Espero este fic sea de su agrado, cualquier petición o queja, pueden ponerla en un Mensaje privado :D, si notan algún error ortográfico o algo que se me haya pasado y tenga que ver con la serie, avíenseme por favor ^^**_

Caminó mucho tiempo para llegar hasta un carretera a las afueras de Atlanta. Estaba bien armada, tenía dos pistolas con silenciadores, que eran muy buena opción si no quieres llamar la atención de cientos de "bastardos" (como ella llamaba a los caminantes) que quieran devorarte sin dejar rastro.

Se paseaba despreocupadamente por entre los automóviles ahí varados. Observaba el interior de los coches minuciosamente, no mostraba menor mueca de desagrado o sorpresa hacía los cuerpos putrefactos que se encontraba en cada auto. Tomó algunas prendas, aunque fuesen de hombre, algo de comida y metía sus manos en la ropa de los cadáveres cada vez que podía para ver si encontraba algo útil, pero nada. Hasta que comenzó a llover, no era la gran cosa, pero de verdad le jodía la lluvia… Simplemente porque le traía malos recuerdo de "ese" día.

Se metió a uno de los autos e hizo una mueca de desagrado al sentir la sangre de un cadáver en su mano, se limpió el liquido en el asiento de al lado y después recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento delantero, cerrando los ojos y recordando ese día, cuando todo comenzó.

_Donde, por primera vez, asesinó a alguien, no, a un caminante no… A una persona "vivita y coleando" y no era un conocido o un amigo, era su padre ¿Y por qué lo hizo? Por despecho, desde que era una niña le tenía un gran odio, y cuando vio lo que él le hizo a su madre, frente a sus hermanas, no se detuvo a pensarlo ni un solo momento; así que tomó el arma, apunto a la cabeza de su padre, y disparó. Sus hermanas gritaban y lloraban desgarradoramente, su madre, ella, simplemente estaba destrozada, salió corriendo a la calle en el peor momento. Los caminantes estaban por doquier, dos de ellos la tomaron por la espalda y… Bueno, ustedes ya deben saber lo que hicieron con ella, pero junto antes de que su madre fuera completamente descuartizada, April les disparó justo en la cabeza, tomó a su madre y la metió a su casa._

_Unas horas después murió, se marchitó, sus hermanas estaban llorando a mares mientras tomaban fuertemente sus manos, estuvieron varias horas así, sin mirarse, sin decir nada. Hasta que la mujer que les dio la vida, comenzó a ejercer presión contra las manos de sus hijas. April había salido al jardín, ¿a qué? Ni ella lo sabe, solo caminaba mirando el cielo gris y tupido, las gotas caían sobre sus ojos, haciendo que agachara la cabeza y mirara el suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante en ese momento._

_Hasta que lo escuchó, los gritos de sus hermanas. Corrió como nunca hasta la habitación principal, y muy en el fondo, hubiera deseado no hacerlo. Su madre, la mujer que le había dado la vida, la que le había criado y amado con todo su ser; estaba ahí, cenándose despiadadamente a sus dos hermanas menores…_

Un fuerte ruido la despertó de su "pesadilla", tomó la bolsa donde estaban sus armas y cargó la pistola, en un rápido movimiento, ya se encontraba apuntando a la cabeza de un "Caminante" desde el interior del auto, por lo que alcanzaba a distinguir, eran uno lo máximo 10, no era la gran cosa, pensaba ella. No obstante, uno de ellos golpeo la ventana del copiloto que daba hacía el bosque, sorprendiéndola de sobremanera, haciendo que tirara el arma debajo del volante del auto, se estiró lo que pudo para alcanzar el arma, pero otro de ellos le jaló de su negro y largo pelo, haciendo que gritara de dolor, alertando a los otro caminantes, que inmediatamente rodearon el auto.

Hizo que aquél zombi le soltara el cabello y tomó como pudo el arma bajo el volante, disparó una y otra vez, pero mientras acababa con los zombis que en un principio le había rodeado, otros cinco llegaron.

Y estaba segura que seguirían llegando, así que seguir disparando, no era una buena opción, pues el arma que había tomado no tenía silenciador, así que los disparos que dio debieron advertir a cientos de zombis. Con sus pies golpeo la puerta del copiloto, tomó el bolso con las provisiones y las armas, para después correr hacía el bosque, pensando que podría perder a los zombis si se adentraba más. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, ya ni siquiera sentía sus piernas, seguramente caería en cualquier momento. Estaba empapada por la lluvia que había azotado esa tarde, pero gracias al cielo se había detenido cuando comenzó a correr hacía el bosque.

Llegó hasta un campo, y, a lo lejos, vio su posible salvación. Tres hombres iban hacía ella, y por como caminaban y por las armas que llevaban, estaba más que segura que no eran unos "bastardos".


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The walking dead y sus personajes no son míos, solo April Smith es creación mía.

¡Hola! Bueno, ustedes dirán "¡Le ha súper copiado a Taeyeon-Oikawa!" pero, no. Desgraciadamente, no puedo entrar a mi cuenta, así que tendré que utilizar esta cuenta.

Shane había escuchado unos disparos mientras estaba vigilando fuera de la casa de Hershel, llamó inmediatamente a Rick y a Daryl, los tres se dirigieron muy decididos al bosque. Sin embargo, poco antes de llegar vieron a lo lejos una figura, creían que era un Caminante, pero fue grande su sorpresa al ver a una chica de larga cabellera negra y ojos azul turquesa, que a pesar de la hora, refulgían en la oscuridad.

Rick, apuntó con su pistola a su cabeza y preguntó algo amenazante.

― ¿Te han mordido? ―la chica solo negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. Repentinamente, dos caminantes aparecieron detrás de la joven, Daryl disparó con su ballesta rápidamente a la cabeza de uno de ellos y seguidamente al otro caminante.

Rick se acercó a ella, mientras la chica calló de rodillas al césped, el sheriff le ayudó a levantarse.

―Rick ¿A dónde demonios la llevas? ―no tardó en reclamar Shane, siguiendo a Rick, quién ya había avanzado con April apoyada en él hacía la casa.

― No la han mordido, no creo que sea un problema ―no hizo mucho caso de lo que su amigo le había dicho y continuo su camino. Daryl miró a Shane para después seguir a Rick.

―Me atacaron pero no dejé que me rasguñaran ni mordieran ―Hershel curaba algunos cortes que tenía en las piernas, ya que varias veces había tropezado con ramas.

―Cierto,no tiene mordeduras ni rasguños ―aseguró para después levantarse y salir de la habitación, no sin antes darle una mirada un tanto extraña a Rick, quién estaba cruzado de brazos recargado en el marco de la puerta; el sheriff suspiró y después caminó hacía la muchacha y se sentó a su lado para extenderle la mano amistosamente.

―Rick Grimes ―sonrió. April miró con algo de desconfianza a Rick, pero después de mirarlo unos segundos a los ojos, aceptó el saludo.

―April Smith ―le regresó la sonrisa―. Un gusto, Sr Grimes.

Rick rió un poco ante lo que había dicho April, era raro que alguien le llamara así, y no es que le molestara, solo que nunca pensó que en tiempos tan terribles como ese alguien le llegara a llamar de una forma educada.

―Sólo llámame Rick.―Le sonrió con más confianza. April soltó una risita. Rick se levantó y caminó unos pasos hacía la puerta.― Ven, te presentaré a los demás.

April se levantó y gruño un poco porque una de sus heridas más profundas le ardía cuando movía el pie derecho.

Rick le ayudó un poco a caminar para después soltarla, salir de la casa y dirigirse a los demás, quienes dejaron de hacer sus actividades y se acercaron al verlos llegar.

―Chicos, ―habló Rick posando su mano en el hombro de April y acercándola más al grupo. Daryl observó a la joven con cuidado.― Ellas es April Smith, y, se quedará con nosotros.

Esto sorprendió a Shane y también a April, quién creía que no la dejarían quedarse con ellos. T-Dog fue el primero en extender su mano hacía la joven peli-negra, con un poco de nerviosismo y desconfianza, pero después de que ella le sonriera, él le regresó el gesto.

A los pocos minutos todos se había presentado con ella, le dieron de cenar y le asignaron un lugar para dormir. Maggie observaba desde la casa cómo Glenn y los demás reían un poco junto con "la nueva", por lo que, en un "impulso" se acercó a ellos y se sentó al lado de Glenn.

―Hola ―saludó sonriendo un poco a April, frotando sus manos. Y April dejó su plato de comida en un lugar para estrechar la mano con Maggie.

― April Smith, un gusto.

―Maggie Green, mucho gusto ―sonrió no muy "cómoda" con el apretón de manos con April.

Los demás solo miraron la escena un tanto desconcertados, bueno, a veces Maggie solía ser muy desconfiada, así que no habría de qué preocuparse.

Shane y Rick estaban apartados del grupo. Rick sólo esperaba a que su amigo por fin hablara, pero como veía que eso no sucedería en varios minutos, fue él el que decidió romper el "hielo" pero al intentar formular su pregunta, Shane finalmente habló:

― ¿En serio la dejarás quedarse con nosotros? ―Rick suspiró pesadamente jugando un poco con su sombrero mientras lo miraba. Shane se pasó la mano derecha por la cabeza con algo de desesperación.― No, Rick, definitivamente no.

―Vamos, Shane. No veo el problema ―trató de lidiar con su amigo, pero éste solo se alejó un poco de Rick para después mirarle a los ojos.

― ¿No ves el problema? ―dijo sarcástico― Tú sabes bien que Hershel no la quiere aquí ¿Qué quieres provocar si insistes en que esa niñata se quede con nosotros? ―Rick miró a otro lado con el ceño algo fruncido.― ¿Qué nos corra de aquí? ¿Ah?

―Hablaré con Hershel ―Dijo cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho y mirando a Shane quién solo negó con la cabeza―. Estoy seguro que él la dejará quedarse si hablo de este tema con él. Quizá cambie de opinión, ¿no?

Shane dirigió su mirada a su amigo, quién no dejaba de observarlo atentamente. ¡Rayos! Cuando Rick decía las cosas tan seguro de sí mismo hacía que los demás confiaran en él, incluso si hablaba de elefantes rosas, todos le creerían con esa mirada.

―Está bien― Dijo por fin, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo.― Pero, solamente hablarás con Hershel UNA vez, si no lo convences; la chica se va.

Rick solo miró nuevamente a Shane, pero esta vez con algo de enojo.

Daryl miraba hacia donde se encontraban Shane y Rick, estaba más que seguro que hablaban de la chica nueva. Suspiró con fastidio, iba a levantarse cuando escuchó una voz delante de él.

― ¿Daryl Dixon? ¿No? ―el aludido movió sus ojos en forma de fastidio como si se tratase de un niño siendo regañado por su madre.― April Smith, un gusto.

―Ajá ―respondió secamente cuando se dio media vuelta para luego mirar hacia otro lado, la joven pelinegra frunció el ceño pero después sonrió fingidamente.― ¿Cuándo te vas?

―No sé, aún no pienso irme, es un lugar seguro y cómodo.

―No creo que dejen que te quedas tanto tiempo. ―sentenció de manera grosera, como solo él sabía hacerlo.

― No planeo quedarme aquí por siempre ―miró hacía donde estaban Rick y Shane.― En primera porque: Shane no me quiere aquí, se le nota a leguas. Y, en segunda: porque estoy buscando a alguien importante para mí.

Daryl y April se miraron, directamente a los ojos. Las palabras sobraban, los dos estaban buscando algo importante en medio de un tremendo apocalipsis, y eso, según el punto de vista de April, los hacía aunque sea un poco parecidos ¿no?

Daryl bufó divertido desviando su mirada de los ojos azules de la chica. April sólo siguió mirándole atentamente, hasta que por fin eso terminó por joder a Daryl.

― ¿Qué? ―Cuestionó elevando la voz― ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?

Daryl sonrió para sus adentros cuando April hizo una mueca de desagrado y luego se fue de ahí muy enfadada. Y ella se seguía preguntando por qué se había portado de esa manera , sentía que tenía "cara de social", pero ya se había dado cuenta que no. Sin embargo, de alguna manera no le molestaba demasiado, se parecía a la persona que buscaba.

**Bastante, corto, lo sé ;O; Pero no se me ocurría nada más y sentía que quedaba "medio-bien" así ^^ . Espero puedan disculparme por los errores del capítulo pasado, ni si quiera me dio tiempo de revisarlo, lo siento.**

**Espero no tener muchos errores en este cap, lo he revisado y todo, pero como me estoy muriendo de sueño no sé si me haya saltado algo :/ **

**Bueno, gracias por leer :D**

**Mención especial: **

**TammyRoss y CarlyBone por sus comentarios ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Anteriormente…**_

―_No creo que dejen que te quedas tanto tiempo. ―sentenció de manera grosera, como solo él sabía hacerlo._

― _No planeo quedarme aquí por siempre ―miró hacía donde estaban Rick y Shane.― En primera porque: Shane no me quiere aquí, se le nota a leguas. Y, en segunda: porque estoy buscando a alguien importante para mí._

_Daryl y April se miraron, directamente a los ojos. Las palabras sobraban, los dos estaban buscando algo importante en medio de un tremendo apocalipsis, y eso, según el punto de vista de April, los hacía aunque sea un poco parecidos ¿no?_

_Daryl bufó divertido desviando su mirada de los ojos azules de la chica. April sólo siguió mirándole atentamente, hasta que por fin eso terminó por joder a Daryl._

― _¿Qué? ―Cuestionó elevando la voz― ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?_

_Daryl sonrió para sus adentros cuando April hizo una mueca de desagrado y luego se fue de ahí muy enfadada. Y ella se seguía preguntando por qué se había portado de esa manera , sentía que tenía "cara de social", pero ya se había dado cuenta que no. Sin embargo, de alguna manera no le molestaba demasiado, se parecía a la persona que buscaba._

**CHUPACABRAS**

La mañana había llegado, y la primera en despertar había sido April. Quién sonreía como si el apocalipsis zombi nunca hubiese sucedido. Daryl se despertó gruñendo por el ruido que hacía la chica al ayudar a las demás mujeres en sus tareas cotidianas. Desde lejos la observó, la joven estaba charlando amenamente con Lori y Carol; cuando se alejaba de ellas para realizar otra cosa, tarareaba una canción, que tanto Lori como Daryl podían escuchar perfectamente. Lori suspiró, captando la atención de April y Carol.

―No puedo creer que dormí ―mencionó Lori continuando con su labor al igual que las otras dos.

―Seguramente lo necesitabas ―le comentó Carol, Lori la miró y repentinamente se cruzó con la mirada de April, quién sólo le asintió y siguió poniendo la ropa a secar.― ¿Te sientes bien?

―La próxima vez despiértenme ¿de acuerdo? ―Lori recogió la ropa que estaba en el cesto y se la colgó al hombro.― Sobre todo en un día de lavandería.

―Puedo manejarlo ―sentenció Carol, luego miró a April y le sonrió un poco.― Además, ahora tenemos más ayuda.

April Smith siguió con lo que hacía, sin mirar a Lori y a Carol, pero aún así sonrió un poco.

―Mientras esté aquí ―hizo una pausa para voltear a ver a las otras.― Les ayudaré en lo que sea necesario. Claro, si es que ustedes quieren.

Carol sonrió un poco más animada, al igual que Lori, por el comentario de la joven. Apenas la conocían, pero se estaban llevando bien con ella desde el primer día que llegó. Era servicial, cuando Lori o Rick no estaban en casa con Carl, ella se quedaba a cuidarlo y hablar con él.

―Lori, tuve una idea que quería que realizaras ―comentó Carol, llamando la atención de la mencionada y April.

― ¿Qué es? ― preguntó Lori.

―La gran cocina de ellos me hizo pensar ―April parpadeo varias veces, confundida mientras intercambió una mirada con Lori.― No me importaría cocinar en una cocina real de nuevo. Quizá si todas nos organizamos y hacemos la cena para Hershell y su familia esta noche.

Lori y April se sorprendieron. Lori por la propuesta de Carol, y April porqué creyó que estaría más triste por lo de su hija; por lo que, la peli-negra la miró mal, Carol notó esa mirada y, nerviosa, se apresuró a responder tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible.

― Necesito tener mi mente ocupada en algo ―April suspiró y con algo de enojó continuó con su tarea a regaña dientes.

―Después de todo lo que han hecho por nosotros ―habló Lori― Es lo menos que podemos hacer ¿verdad?

― ¿Pensaste en extender la invitación? ―preguntó Carol, April sólo hizo una mueca y trató de ignorar la conversación. Lori caminó hacia delante observando a Carol.

― Solamente… me sentiría más segura si viene de ti ―confesó Carol. April alzó una ceja, dejando su labor de lado.

― ¿Cómo es eso? ―preguntó la chica nueva con un tono confundido, al igual que su mirada. A lo que Carol y hizo una pequeña mueca de desagrado ante eso.

―Tú eres la esposa de Rick ― continuó ignorando a April― De alguna manera, eso te hace nuestra "primera dama-no oficial"

Lori la miró divertida mientras que April comenzaba a reír un poco. Antes de continuar con la extraña conversación. Rick apareció junto con Shane, saludando a todos y mencionándoles que comenzarían.

April dejó la ropa en el cesto, llevándose una mirada de enojo por parte de Carol, y se dirigió a Rick y los demás. El sheriff colocó un mapa de la zona sobre un auto y comenzó su explicación.

―Muy bien, todos están haciendo nuevas redes de búsqueda hoy ―Daryl se acercó a ellos y se colocó al lado de April, Daryl soltó un suspiró de fastidio y April le respondió con un leve empujón con su brazo derecho. Daryl la miró mal, pero decidió ignorarla, pues Shane, Andreaa y T-Dog los miraban seriamente.― Si Sophia logró llegar hasta la casa de campo que Daryl encontró, ella podría haber ido más lejos de lo que hemos ido hasta ahora.

Rick iba a continuar con la explicación, sin embargo, Jimmy se acercó a ellos, ofreciendo su ayuda.

― Conozco el área muy bien y las demás cosas ―comentó el chico. Todos lo miraron con duda en los ojos.

― ¿Hershell está de acuerdo? ―preguntó Rick. Jimmy respondió rápido y sin dudar.

―Sí, sí. Dijo que debería preguntarte ― Rick asintió convencido con lo que él chico le dijo, aunque April le miraba amenazadoramente, haciendo que el chico se estremeciese con esa mirada azulada.

― Esta bien, entonces. Gracias ―volvió su vista al mapa.

― Cualquiera pudo haberse refugiado en esa granja ―dijo Shane, sentado en el asiento del co-piloto. La mayoría en el grupo lo observó con fastidio, sobre todo Daryl y Rick.

―Cualquiera la incluye a ella ¿cierto? ―comentó April mirando a los otros, que asintieron.

― El que dormía en ese armario no es muy alto ― explicó Daryl, sacándole una sonrisa a April, cosa que le extrañó a Dixon.

― ¡Es una buena señal! ― pronunció April con notable emoción. Andrea asintió levemente ante esa afirmación.― Si ella ha estado ahí, no debe estar muy lejos.

― Quizá recogeremos su rastro otra vez ― prosiguió Rick observando a Daryl, igual que las demás. Daryl negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

―Tal vez, voy a pedir prestado un caballo ―comentó Dixon observando más detenidamente el mapa frente a ellos. Dale se acercó y colocó la mochila con armas sobre el capo del auto.― Ir a lo alto de la colina de ahí, y obtener una panorámica de todo el lugar. Si ella está ahí, la veré.

―Buena idea ―afirmó T-Dog con un poco de sarcasmo― Tal vez veas al chupacabras desde ahí.

― ¿Chupacabra? ―cuestionó Rick.

― ¿Nunca escuchaste sobre él?― Dijo Dale― Nuestra primera noche en el campamento, Daryl nos dijo que todo le recordaba cuando fue de cacería y vio un… chupacabra.

Jimmy rebuznó ante tal historia mientras Dale le pasaba un arma a Rick. April observó con aún más enojo al chico.

― ¿Por qué estás rebuznando, idiota? ―Daryl habló ceñudamente.

― ¿Crees en un perro que chupa sangre? ―cuestionó Rick.

― ¿Y tú crees en personas muertas que caminan? ― April rió ante tal comentario por parte de Daryl. Los demás sólo miraron a la chica riéndose. Jimmy estiró su brazo y tomó el arma que Rick dejó sobre el capo, April le detuvo.

―Oye, oye ¿has disparado una antes? ―dijo burlonamente. Tomando el arma y observándola unos segundos― Una escopeta de caza calibre 22, ¿huh?

Dale solo afirmó, mientras Rick le miraba curioso. Nunca pensó que una chica como ella supiera algo de armas, ahora sí ya tenía curiosidad por April.

― ¿Tú lo has hecho? ―cuestionó Jimmy, quería sonar burlón ante la chica pero ella sólo bufó divertida.

― ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, idiota? ― Rick sólo observaba lo que ocurría, al igual que Daryl y los otros.― Mi padre era jefe de policía en New York, en mis tiempos libres hacía que yo praticara tiro al blanco con una glock 20 ¿crees que no sé utilizar un arma de fuego?

Daryl, Andrea y Rick esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa ante la respuesta de April. Ahora todas las dudas de Rick – y el resto del grupo- estaban completamente aclaradas con esa rápida respuesta. Después de un corto silencio sepulcral, Jimmy miró a Rick.

―Si voy a salir, quiero una ― respondió un tanto nervioso, no sólo por lo que contestó April, si no porque no sabía que era una "glock 20". Daryl se colocó su ballesta en el hombro.

― Sí, y la gente en el infierno quiere helados ―comenzó a caminar en otra dirección mientras Shane salía del auto.

― ¿Porqué no vienes a entrenar mañana? ―le preguntó Shane a Jimmy, captando la atención de muchacho.― Si te interesa soy un entrenador certificado, y creo que ella podría ayudarte también.

April estaba a punto de protestar, pero recordó que se había prometido a sí misma que ayudaría en lo que fuese posible al grupo, aunque le fastidiara, lo haría. Terminó por asentir.

― Por ahora, puede venir con nosotros. ―dijo Andrea caminando del otro lado del capo.

― Es todo tuyo entonces, para que lo cuides ― respondió Shane. Jimmy volvió a acercarse al auto.

―Bien, Andrea, T-Dog, quiero que ustedes…

.

.

.

Lori acarreaba agua, Glenn la observó y cuando pasó justo a su lado, se levantó para detenerla y hablar con ella. April estaba dentro de una casa de acampar y salió al ver que Lori y Glenn se alejaban un poco, le llamó la atención, por lo que decidió acercarse cautelosamente hacia ellos.

―Ocúpate de lo tuyo, Glenn ―dijo Lori, sin voltear a ver al joven coreano. Él ignoró ese comentario y continuó avanzando hacia ella.

―Estás embarazada ―Al decir eso Lori dejó de mala gana la cubeta llena de agua en el piso y miró a Glenn, sobresaltando un poco a April, Lori le dio una mirada amenazante a la nueva y ella sólo hizo como si no hubiese visto nada, alejándose.

―No se lo puedes decir a nadie ¿de acuerdo? ―le suplicó al coreano, él la observó un momento para después mirar hacia otro lado, por donde llegaban Rick y Shane de su búsqueda. April se acercó de nuevo mirando a los recién llegados.

Lori volvió otra vez su mirada hacia Glenn, suplicándole lo anterior. April miró de reojo esa acción y sonrió de lado. Lori era mala escondiendo cosas, no sabía cuál era su secreto, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que no le duraría mucho, si algo le enfurecía, eran los secretos, y sobre todo en momentos tan críticos como ese. Glenn se acercó más a Lori y le hizo una pregunta en voz baja.

Lori estaba sudando y respiraba aceleradamente, puso su cabello detrás de sus orejas y metió sus manos a la cubeta. Glenn se alejó de ahí, nervioso, mientras la pelinegra sólo miraba discretamente a Lori; ella miró por unos momentos a April y sonrió un poco, para luego secar un poco sus manos en su pantalón y caminar hacia Rick junto con April.

La nueva y Lori inmediatamente notaron que algo andaba mal entre Rick y Shane, pues este último se había ido rápidamente de ahí.

― ¿Pasa algo malo, Rick? ―preguntó April. El aludido se recargó en un auto y no perdió de vista los movimientos de Shane, además de que lo observaba con mucho, mucho, enojo. Cosa que alarmó en demasía a las mujeres, quienes se miraron un momento.

―Acabo de tener una larga charla con Shane ―respondió aún observando el camino por el que su "amigo" se había marchado segundos atrás. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, que para April y Lori fueron eternos. ―Quiere terminar la búsqueda.

― ¿¡Qué! ―exclamó April, con bastante enojo, Rick le hizo una seña con la mano para que se tranquilizara. La muchacha suspiró con fastidio mientras negaba con la cabeza y se quedaba callada. Lori dio un largo y silencioso suspiro después de eso.

― ¿Tú qué piensas? ―preguntó Lori, con los ojos clavados en los de su marido. April optó por quedarse más tiempo callada.

― ¿Qué si fuera Carl? ―cuestionó el sheriff. April miró el suelo unos segundos, pensando en el "mini-sheriff", cómo ella le llamaba de cariño. Se había encariñado mucho con Carl, habían hablado varias veces y él niño era tan amable y agradable como su padre. Era como su hermano pequeño ahora.― ¿Quieres que sigamos buscando?

―Si fuera Carl, me gustaría saber de una manera u otra ―respondió Lori con rapidez.

―Shane dice que mis buenas intenciones nos están volviendo débiles ―comentó el Sheriff sorprendiendo a April.―, que no puedo hacer las decisiones buenas para el grupo.

―Todas las decisiones son difíciles, y punto ―interrumpió April con enojo, Rick agachó un poco la mirada, meditando las palabras de la chica.

―Pero tal vez me estoy aferrando a una forma de pensar que ya no tiene sentido. ― Dijo alzando la mirada, mostrando tristeza y estrés en sus ojos.― Él dice que son números, supervivencia básica… "¿Cuánto combustible, cuanta comida, cuanto munición?"... No hay lugar en esa ecuación para ser blando. Es bastante simple cuando empiezas a ver la vida de esa manera.

― No puedes dejar que Shane influya en tus decisiones. Rick, vamos, tú sólo quieres lo mejor para el grupo, para tu familia y amigos.―Volvió a hablar April, antes de que Lori dijese algo.―Piensa en lo que sentirá y dirá Carol si dejamos de buscar a Sophia. Rick, nadie ha nacido preparado para vivir una situación como esta. Estas haciendo lo mejor que puedes por todo el grupo, Shane no tiene derecho a decir lo contrario, pues apuesto a que si él fuera el líder del grupo…

April rió un poco, Lori abrazó a Rick mientras los dos escuchaban a la peli-negra.

― No estaríamos aquí. ―hizo una pausa― Todas las decisiones que tomas, no son fáciles, para nadie.

Rick miró a April, directamente a los ojos, igual que ella lo hizo con él, por unos cuantos segundos. Lori iba a hablar pero fueron interrumpidos por Beth.

― Sr. Grimes ―llamó algo tímida, captando la mirada de los tres.― mi padre quiere hablarle.

Rick se separó del abrazo de Lori y caminó hacia Beth, para que lo guiase donde Hershell. Dejando a Lori y April mirándose entre sí mientras el viento movía el cabello de las dos. Lori miró hacia otro lado y suspiró, mientras que April se alejaba del lugar.

.

.

.

Rick charlaba con Hershell sobre un caballo aparentemente perdido, y sobre aquél chico, Jimmy, quién se unió a la búsqueda de la pequeña Sophia.

― Parece que tenemos que trabajar en nuestra comunicación ―dijo Rick ya algo fastidiado por los reclamos del anciano.― ¿Qué sugieres?

―Mantén a tu gente controlada, y yo controlaré a la mía ―sentenció Hershell. Rick ladeo un poco la cabeza, estaba cansado de esa situación, pero si no quería meterse en problemas con el hombre, era mejor que no discutiese más. Asintió y luego comenzó a caminar, pero antes de alejarse, Hershell le llamó.

― Y, Rick ― Se dio media vuelta el aludido, esperando que Hershell prosiguiera―Mantén vigilada a esa joven, la nueva. No me da buena espina, pero aún así dejaré que se quede, sólo con la condición de que la mantengas a raya igual que a los demás

Rick se limitó a volver a asentir y seguir caminando, pero ahora con el paso más apresurado. Bueno, al menos había conseguido algo… ¿bueno?

.

.

.

Hershell entró a su casa, y caminó hasta la cocina, donde Carol, Lori, Patricia, April y Beth se encontraban preparando algo animadamente. Miró con desaprobación la escena y, cuando vio entrar a Maggie con una tabla a la casa, no tardó en preguntar con tono autoritario.

― ¿Qué significa esto?

― Se ofrecieron para hacer la cena ―respondió Maggie tranquilamente― ¿Porqué? No pensé que fuera la gran cosa, quieren ayudarnos para agradecernos haberlos ayudado.

―Maggie, tenemos que ser muy claros y mantenernos lejos de estas personas. Ellos se están poniendo muy cómodos ―Maggie, le miró con un poco de enfado por esas palabras.

―Sólo es una cena ―dijo Maggie con tranquilidad.

― ¿Qué relación tienes con el chico asiático? ―preguntó Hershell, ya se había dado cuenta que Maggie se estaba acercando demasiado a Glenn, y eso, no le agradaba mucho que digamos, celos de padre. Maggie se puso un tanto nerviosa, pero logró ocultar eso de su voz.

―Glenn solo es un amigo, nada más.

―Entonces, es mejor que no lo sean ―sentenció el hombre― Ya tengo suficiente con perseguir a Jimmy y a Beth.

―No tienes que perseguirme a mí. Ya no soy una adolecente.

―Y lo sé muy bien, ―continuó Hershell― confió en que seas más madura. Tú sabes muy bien cómo me siento, no hagas esto todavía más difícil.

Maggie dirigió una mirada hacía las mujeres en la cocina. April ayudaba a Patricia y a beth con la verdura, mientras que Carol y Lori lavaban platos y demás. La joven nueva se veía bastante animada, sonreía como tonta, pensó Maggie, pero de alguna forma eso le sacó una pequeña sonrisa, la cual sorprendió un poco a su padre.

Maggie, regresó su mirada a su progenitor, borrando la sonrisa de hace unos segundos.

―Estoy un poco grande para este tipo de conversaciones ― y para dar por concluida la conversación, Maggie caminó hasta la puerta. Su padre solo se quedó parado ahí unos segundos.

―No te acerques a ellos ―llamó la atención de su hija― Y mucho menos a la chica nueva y el asiático. No van a estar aquí para siempre.

Maggie sólo agachó la mirada y después continuó su camino mientras Hershell la veía alejarse.

.

.

.

April cortaba algunas verduras, las demás estaban en silencio mientras cada quién ayudaba con algo. La peli-negra, de pronto, dejó de cortar.

― ¿Qué tipo de persona es Daryl? ―preguntó de pronto, llamando mucho la atención por la pregunta, sobre todo a Carol, quién la miró con enojo, April lo notó y su sonrisa se apagó rápidamente; Carol sólo continuó con su tarea cuando vio la reacción de April, Lori y las demás se extrañaron por la actitud de Carol.― Creo que no debí preguntar, no sabía que tenias una relación con Daryl, Carol, lo siento.

Lori y las demás rieron ante la disculpa de April, más sin embargo, Carol ni siquiera se volteó. Sólo se limitó a responder.

― Yo y Daryl no tenemos ninguna relación, solo ha estado ayudando a encontrar a mi niña, es todo― sentenció Carol con frialdad notable en su tono. April bajó la mirada y continuó con su tarea.― ¿Porqué pensaste eso?

―Eh… Bueno, es que, pensé que estabas celosa, así que… ―Creyó que era mejor mantenerse callada, ya había terminado lo que estaba haciendo. Carol bufó enojada ante eso, y dejó hasta ahí la conversación. April se levantó y le entregó las verduras a Lori― Creo que mejor… Voy con Andrea.

April llegó hasta donde Andrea estaba sobre la camioneta y observó un momento lo que hacía, vigilar el área.

― ¿Qué pasa con la rutina de Annie Oakley? ―preguntó la peli-negra esbozando una sonrisa. Andrea la volteó a ver y luego continuó patrullando.

― No quiero lavar ropa nunca más, April ―respondió la rubia―. Quiero mantener a salvo el campamento ¿está bien?

Apirl sonrió un poco y suspiró para luego caminó hacia la puerta del auto, donde Dale y Glenn hablan.

― ¿Qué tal? ―saludó April. Glenn sólo hizo un ademán con la mano como forma de saludo, mientras Dale solo le sonrió. El asiático tenía un libro en sus manos, Dale lo observó, Glenn le devolvió el libro disculpándose por tomarlo.

―Oh, no, lo siento ―respondió Dale― Si hubiera sabido que el mundo se estaba acabando, hubiese traído más libros interesantes.

April y Glenn rieron un poco por eso. El joven coreano se notaba un poco extraño, no emanaba esa confianza y amabilidad de siempre.

― Ahmm, April ―llamó a la peli-negra.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― ¿Crees que Andrea esté en su periodo? ―esa pregunta sí que tomó por sorpresa a Dale y April.― T-Te preguntó a ti porque…Bueno, eres mujer ¿no?

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, bueno, más bien, la paciencia de April con el coreano.

― Sólo pregunto porque todas las mujeres están actuando raro ― Ahí sí, April le miró todavía peor que antes, haciendo que Glenn se alejara un poco de ella. Sentía que en cualquier momento lo golpearía.― Y leí en alguna parte que cuando las mujeres pasan mucho tiempo juntas, sus ciclos se ordenan. Y que tienen súper cambios hormonales al mismo tiempo.

April suspiró para luego reírse un poco de lo que Glenn decía.

―Glenn, yo… ― no pudo responderle al chico, pues Dale se adelantó.

― Hijo, te voy a aconsejar algo ―los más jóvenes le miraron atentos a lo que iba a decir.― Es mejor que guardes esa teoría para ti.

Tanto Glenn como April asintieron inmediatamente, con diversión. April cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho y se recargó en la pared.

―Glenn ―citó April, seria. Era el momento perfecto para descubrir el "secretito" de Lori. Glenn se sentó, mirando nervioso hacia otros lugares.― ¿Quién más actúa extraño?

―Maggie ―señaló hacia la casa. April se decepcionó por no sacarle nada al asiático, aún.

―Aaah, Maggie ―Dale y April se miraron y sonrieron.

―Empezó siendo mala conmigo ―prosiguió el chico― Y luego, quiso tener sexo conmigo.― April abrió los ojos como platos mientras sus mejillas se ponían rosas, todo gracias a que era tan blanca que si se ponía tres minutos al sol, terminaría como un tomate maduro.― Y ahora está siendo mala conmigo, otra vez. No quiero siquiera saber qué pasa con Lori…

¡Bingo! Lo había dicho, ahora April estaba más atenta que antes, incluso Dale. Pronto, Glenn se dio cuenta del estúpido error que había cometido.

― ¿Qué pasa con Lori? ―preguntó rápidamente la chica de los grandes ojos azul turquesa.

―N-No, nada. ―tartamudeo nervioso.― No pasa nada con Lori.

―Bueno, hay que regresar un paso ―habló Dale.― ¿Cómo supiste que Maggie se quería acostar contigo?

Glenn, colocó su codo en la mesa y mordiendo un poco su dedo índice miró directamente a Dale y April. Ellos no tardaron en comprender esa miradita.

―Oh, por dios, Glenn… No lo supiste. ―Comentó April sorprendida y sonriendo pícaramente para después darle golpecitos al chico en la espalda.

― ¿Se te llegó a ocurrir lo que diría su padre con esto?― cuestionó Dale.

―Ella tiene 22. ―contestó Glenn con tranquilidad.

― ¡Y es nuestra anfitriona! ―cayó en cuenta April ¿Glenn había pescado un "pez gordo"? El chico sólo desvió su mirada mientras asentía repetidas veces, reflexionando lo que Smith le había dicho.

― Él no lo sabe ―terminó contestando.

― ¿Y en serio crees que se quedará así? ―debatió Dale. Luego suspiró y junto con April negaron con la cabeza.― Dios, Glenn ¿en qué pensabas?

―Estaba pensado ―hizo una pausa― que quizá muera mañana.

April sólo agachó la mirada y colocó parte de su largo y negro cabello detrás de su oreja. Dale no dijo nada, sólo se quedó ahí, parado, observando a Glenn. El asiático se levantó y se fue de ahí agradeciendo por el libro y diciendo que apestaba.

Salió de la camioneta, cabizbajo. Andrea lo miró un tanto divertida y extrañada por la actitud del joven, luego, regresó su mirada al campo. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver una figura avanzando por el claro del lugar.

― ¡Caminante! ―comenzó a gritar mientras se levantaba y tomaba un arma― ¡CAMINANTE!

Dale y April corrieron hacia afuera, T-Dog también se acercó, Glenn se alejó hacia la casa y Rick llegó al lugar, observando si sólo era uno. Andrea tomó los binoculares para observar mejor, pero la luz del sol no la dejaba ver muy bien.

― Te apuesto que le doy desde aquí ―aseguró más entusiasmada la rubia.

―No, Andrea, no ― le dijo April acercándose más― Baja esa pistola.

Shane y T-dog tomaron armas y se acercaron con Rick, mientras Andrea bajaba el arma.

―Mejor déjanoslo a nosotros ―sentenció Shane caminando con su camiseta abierta.

―No, Shane, Hershell quiere lidiar con este caminante ―Exclamó Rick, tratando de evitar problemas.

― ¿Para qué, hombre? Lo tenemos bajo control ―dijo muy seguro de sí mismo. Rick maldijo por lo bajo, fue por su arma y junto con T-Dog y Shane corrió hacia el "caminante".

Daryl caminaba tambaleándose como un zombie por el campo, el dolor en su abdomen iba aumentando y su vista se tornaba nublosa. Pronto, pudo divisar a Rick corriendo hacía él, y en menos de unos minutos, le estaba apuntando con un arma.

Andrea, sobre la camioneta, observaba junto con los otros lo que ocurría. Observó la escopeta que tenía en las manos y sonrió, se preparó y apuntó hacia el supuesto caminante. April notó eso.

―Andrea, no lo hagas ―le ordenó la oji-azul . Pero, como toda mujer orgullosa, la ignoró; la luz no la dejaba ver bien así que se agachó y luego volvió a apuntar hacia la cabeza de Daryl.

Dale, estaba en la escalera que daba al techo de su camioneta.

―Andrea, no. ―le suplicó Dale sin despegar la vista del frente.

―Aléjate, Dale ―Andre parecía muy confiada de lo que haría, estaba segura que podría derribar a esa caminante se un solo tiro. April ya iba a la mitad del campo, corriendo, y cuando por fin llegó sonrió un poco agitada.

― ¿Ese es Daryl? ―preguntó T-Dog, sorprendido por el aspecto de Dixon. Daryl miraba muy mal a Rick, quién tardó en asimilar eso.

― Es la tercera vez que has apuntado esa cosa hacia mi cabeza ―le recriminó el cazador, Shane y se quitó su gorra mientras Rick y T-dog bajan sus armas.― ¿Jalarás el gatillo o qué?

Y, justo cuando todos se habían relajado y estaban distraídos en recuperar el aliento. Se escuchó el secó sonido de un disparo, cuando miraron hacia Daryl otra vez, él ya se encontraba tendido en el césped.

― ¡No! ―gritó Rick con desesperación mientras se acercaba a Daryl para ayudarlo. Andrea sonrió, había dado de lleno en la cabeza de ese caminante.― ¡No! ¡NO!

.

.

.

Al escuchar los gritos, todos salieron corriendo, temiendo lo peor. Lori salió gritando el nombre de su marido a todo pulmón, con los nervios de punta y lágrimas apunto de salir.

― ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí! ―Gritó Hershell, lleno de rabia.

Rick y los demás de inmediato se acercaron a ver el estado de Daryl. April tocó con sus finos dedos la herida de bala, por suerte sólo había rozado la cabeza de Daryl, él cazador no tardo en desmayarse. Entre T-dog y Rick lo levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la granja, hasta que Shane notó algo colgando del cuello de Daryl.

Andrea, Dale y Glenn llegaron corriendo, la rubia llorando y preguntando si Daryl estaba muerto, sólo se le dijo que la bala había rozado.

― ¡Solo mírenlo! ―dijo Glenn asustado por el aspecto de Daryl― ¿Qué demonios le habrá pasado? Tiene orejas colgando del cuello y la boca toda ensangrentada. De verdad parece un caminante.

Mientras todos avanzaban .April se quedó atrás observándolos, dio un paso hacia atrás, repentinamente le dieron ganas de irse de ahí, y no supo porqué; Sin embargo sintió algo debajo de su pie. Una muñeca de trapo, la levantó y la observó detenidamente ¿Porqué Daryl traía una muñeca consigo? Hasta que recordó la búsqueda de la hija de Carol.

― ¡Eh, chicos! ―les llamó, todos se dieron media vuelta para ver que ocurría. April les mostró la muñeca― ¿Esto no es de esa niña? Sophia.

_**Continuará…..**_

**Eh, si lo sé, ahora sí es más largo, y creo que más aburrido. Lo siento, a la mitad de estar escribiendo esto, algo me pasó que me quitó inspiración :'(**

**Bueno, aún así espero les haya gustado.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Noté que había olvidado colocar más o menos era mi OCC, así que puse la imagen en mi foto de perfil n.n. Solo que April tiene los ojos azules como la imagen del fanfic.**

Daryl explicó todo sobre la muñeca y lo que le había sucedido mientras Hershell lo curaba. El granjero y Shane pensaban que ya era inútil seguir buscando a Sophia, como si fuese una "misión" suicida.

Rick salió junto con Shane de la habitación, April y Lori estaba afuera, bastante preocupadas. Rick las tranquilizó diciendo que Daryl se pondría bien. Shane aclaró que estaba de acuerdo con Hershell.

Haciendo que April se enfrentase a él, o más bien descargara todo el enojo que tenía en su contra. Pues desde que había llegado no hacía más que decir indirectas para ofenderla, Shane solo le respondía que no había hecho nada para ayudar a encontrar a la pequeña Sophia, o que, por ser nueva, no tenía derecho a opinar sobre las decisiones del grupo.

Eso ultimo no le gustó nada a Rick, quién salió de inmediato en su defensa al ver que April agachaba la mirada y no respondía.

― Ella ahora es de nuestro grupo ―Rick se acercó amenazadoramente a Shane quién ladeo la cabeza mirando a otro lado.― y tiene todo el derecho de opinar sobre las decisiones que se toman, no olvides eso, Shane. Y no vamos a abandonar la búsqueda ahora.

― Como yo lo veo ― alzó la vista hacia Rick viendo de reojo a April.― Daryl casi muere haya afuera por una muñeca.

― Sabemos cómo lo ves ―habló April alzando la mirada. Shane la observaba a los ojos, si las miradas matasen, April ya sería un caminante. Rick interrumpió eso rápidamente.

― Lo sabemos perfectamente ― Lori asintió como tonta sin siquiera observar a Shane o a su marido, que ahora salía de la casa. April bufó molesta antes de irse del lugar y salir de la casa.

Trepó uno de los árboles que estaba cerca del granero, le había costado bastante trabajo hacerlo, pues era su primera vez. Y ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había estado en un lugar como la granja de Hershell, y desde su punto de vista, era realmente hermoso.

Podía ver la casa y los verdes prados, sonrió al ver como el sol se escondía y daba paso a la noche. Se quedó ahí por lo menos media hora, hasta que Rick caminó hasta ella y la observó desde abajo.

― No Te quedes tanto tiempo ahí ―asustó a April, pues la joven ni siquiera lo había visto acercarse.― Eres tan delgada y pequeña que podría soplarte y tirarte.―April hizo un puchero, haciendo reír a Rick. La pelinegra sonrió por la reacción del sheriff.

Algo curioso en April era que cuando sonreía sus ojos se achinaban como si fuese una caricatura japonesa, y eso causaba gracia en todos en el grupo, incluso en Daryl.

― Pues, sople, poli ―Rick ladeo un poco la cabeza, sin borrar esa pequeña sonrisa de sus labios.― Que no veo otra forma de bajar si no es cayendo.

April intentó bajar, con mucha dificultad, Rick le ayudó.

― No hagas caso a lo que Shane te dijo ―habló Rick mientras los dos caminaban hacia la casa. April se detuvo y miró al sheriff con una ceja alzada.

― No me importa lo que el calvito diga ―Rick rió internamente por la forma en que había llamado a su amigo. April siguió caminando, sonriente.― Aunque tiene razón, no he hecho nada para ayudar en la búsqueda de Sophia. Por eso quiero que me dejes ir mañana a explorar por ahí, sola.

Rick la miró a los ojos, y le sorprendió un poco lo que vio, April tenía una mirada llena de convicción y valentía. Sin embargo, no dejó que esa mirada afectara la decisión que tomó en ese momento. El sheriff negó con la cabeza, April le observó suplicante.

― No irás sola ―April estuvo a punto de protestar pero Rick no la dejó― Tendrás que ir con alguien más si es que quieres ayudar. No voy a dejar que alguien más salga herido otra vez.

Rick continuó caminando hacia la casa. Dejando a April mirando el césped, "procesando" lo que Rick había dicho. Bufó cansada para después caminar hacia la vivienda, Rick era un buen tipo, eso lo tenía claro, eso le agradaba mucho de él, además de que siempre procuraba el bienestar del grupo e incluso el de ella; lo que le sorprendía era que le tomó mucha confianza, a pesar de que era nueva y no sabían casi nada de ella, sonrió para sus adentros, Rick tenía una extraña y ciega convicción con la chica.

Al entrar a la casa y llegar al comedor, pudo ver que todos comenzaban a sentarse, ella se apresuró a buscar un lugar. Pero todos los asientos que ella quería tomar eran rápidamente ocupados, miró un tanto triste a los demás, hasta que sus orbes azules se posaron en Andrea que le hacia una seña con la mano para que se sentara a su lado.

Tomó asiento y después de que todos dieran las gracias por el alimento, comenzaron a comer en silencio, un terrible silencio, incomodo a más no poder. Además de que las miradas de Hershell y Shane se posaban en April, con irritación.

Glenn se dio media vuelta en su silla con una sonrisa, preguntando quién sabía tocar la guitarra. Todos, absolutamente todos, le miraron. Algunos con irritación, otros inexpresivos y algunos, como April, con una expresión de diversión. La pelinegra soltó una risilla, atrayendo la atención de los presentes, tosió fingidamente y volvió su atención a su plato.

_Gracias al cielo la cena terminó rápido_, pensó la chica, realmente aliviada. Había sido algo muy incomodo sobre todo con esas miradas asesinas y los comentarios "indirectos" Suspiró mientras caminaba hacia la habitación donde estaba Daryl, cuando llegó, vio salir a Carol, que al principio se notó sorprendida por la presencia de la chica, pero después sonrió un poco nerviosa.

Se alejó de allí sin decir una palabra. April suspiró antes de entrar, como si tratara de relajarse, abrió la puerta y pudo ver como Daryl se acomodaba en la cama con algo de dificultad , al verla entrar se cubrió más con las sabanas.

Hizo como si no la hubiese visto entrar, se estaba muriendo de hambre, pero prefería comer hasta que ella se fuera. Pasaron unos segundos, y la chica se había quedado mirando la espalda de Daryl, cosa que terminó por sacar de quicio al hombre.

― Te ves pésimo ― le dijo con una gran sonrisa justo en el momento en el que Daryl se había movido un poco para gritarle algo, pero al ver como sus ojos se achinaban al sonreír solo se quedó mirándola.

―Gracias por el cumplido ―contestó con evidente sarcasmo, haciendo que April riera. Daryl no sabía porqué pero la chica le había llamado mucho la atención desde que llegó, era bonita, simpática y hacía de todo con tal de ayudar, le atraía esa sonrisa tan extraña y característica de ella.

Se enderezó un poco, y de la mesa al lado de la cama tomó la bandeja para comenzar a comer. Pasaron los minutos, y la chica y Daryl no decían ni una sola palabra. Él dejó de comer y miró a la chica, que estaba perdida mirando un cuadro en esa habitación.

Daryl dirigió su mirada al cuadro. Era de una mujer, no era una belleza pero era bastante hermosa, sus ojos se parecían bastante a los de Maggie.

― Debe ser su madre ―habló Daryl, April asintió levemente sin dejar de mirar el cuadro. El chico continuó comiendo, y ella no despegaba la mirada del cuadro, unos segundos más tarde observó a Daryl, quién sintió su mirada rápidamente.― ¿Qué?

― Nada, solo…―agachó la cabeza un poco. Daryl suspiró y volvió a dejar la bandeja en su lugar― Quería preguntarte algo.

― ¿Qué es? ―Daryl se volvió a acomodar en la cama, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente a gusto, miró a la chica, esperando su respuesta. Ella tardó bastante tiempo, eso dejó que Daryl pudiese mirarla con más detenimiento, se sentía como un pervertido idiota mirándola de esa manera.

― ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ―preguntó nerviosa, Daryl bufó entre divertido por la reacción de la chica y lago molesto.

― Eres terrible mintiendo. ―April rió nerviosamente por eso.― Dímelo de una buena vez.

― Solo te quería preguntar si ―se quedó un momento callada.― Si Sophia era algo tuyo, tu hija o algo así .―Daryl resopló divertido, haciendo que April se sintiese tonta por preguntar tal cosa. Él negó con la cabeza levemente.― Solo lo preguntaba por qué te estás esforzando más que los otros.

― Todos están poniendo el mismo empeño―repuso él, sin dejar de mirar a la chica, que hizo lo mismo con él. Pero después de su respuesta se quedó callada, sin apartar su mirada de los orbes azules del hombre―Me han hecho la misma jodida pregunta ¿Por qué diablos les interesa eso?

― Porque creo nadie pensaba que fueras capaz de eso ―le dijo seriamente. Daryl la observó detenidamente para luego bufar y cerrar los ojos.― Aún están sorprendidos, yo no. Me refiero a que… De alguna manera, no pareces una mala persona.

Hubo otro momento de silencio. April caminó hasta la puerta y tocó la manija, pero antes de salir miró de reojo a Daryl.

― Mañana iré a buscar a Sophia, estaré en el bosque, trataré de no alejarme. ― Daryl se sorprendió al principio.― Si Sophia perdió el camino de regreso a la carretera, quizá pueda llegar hasta aquí, no lo sé, pero espero que así sea.

― ¿Y a ti? ―cuestionó Daryl, April le miró con una ceja alzada, incrédula. ― ¿Porqué te interesa tanto buscar a Sophia?, ¿Es porque te salvamos?

―No ―respondió con firmeza.― Simplemente porque me nace hacerlo, no conozco a la perfección casi a nadie, pero de verdad me gustaría ayudar a encontrar a la niña. No puedo ni imaginarme por lo que Carol está pasando en este momento, estoy segura que es una madre excepcional, por eso no me gustaría verla sufrir por su pequeña.

Salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Pasó rápidamente por el comedor y llegó a la cocina, justo en ese momento Maggie salía corriendo de la casa, Beth parecía preocupada por su hermana.

― Voy a ver qué sucede. ―April iba a salir de la vivienda pero Beth la detuvo, la morena le miró, Beth solo negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía un poco.

.

.

.

Salió más tarde, ella calculaba que quizá eran las cuatro de le madrugada, a esa hora todos quizá estarían en el quinto sueño. Caminó por el bosque por casi media hora, había tomado una linterna de la casa de Hershell, pateaba rocas y cuanta rama se le atravesaba, iba reflexionando muchas cosas hasta que escuchó ruidos un poco más adentro del bosque.

Retrocedió asustada, no había tomado su arma, no sabía ni siquiera donde estaba, buscó en el piso algo con qué defenderse, encontró una roca un poco más grande que su mano, la tomó y esperó, pues los ruidos se hacían más fuertes. Caminó cautelosamente hasta el lugar, no obstante, alumbraba con la linterna hacia otros lugares, sin examinar el lugar de donde provenían los ruidos.

― ¡Joder! ―clamó la voz de un hombre, April miró al frente, apuntando con la linterna directo a la cara del chico, quién se cubrió con su mano derecha.― ¡Maldición, mis ojos, deja de apuntarme con eso, joder!

― Espera, tú…. ―el chico seguía sin quitar las manos de su cara, pero al escuchar la voz de la chica se movió un poco hacia la derecha, para que la luz no le diera en la cara.― ¿Seine?

El chico abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al reconocer la voz femenina.

― ¿April? ¿De verdad eres tú? ―se acercó más a ella y la tomó por los hombros, la chica lé miró un poco asustada por la mirada de maniático que había puesto.― Espera, ¿no será esto una alucinación? ―la chica se movió bruscamente para zafarse del agarre y le miró enojada.

― ¡Por supuesto que no, idiota! ―le dio una palmada en la cabeza, se quedaron un minuto en silencio, mirándose, luego se abrazaron con fuerza.― Creí...Creí que habías muerto en Atlanta.

― Y yo creí lo mismo sobre ti.―se separaron, Seine le limpió las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas con la manga de su jersey gris.

― ¿Y Cass? ―preguntó la chica, con la voz temblorosa. Seine agachó la mirada un momento para luego negar levemente. April se cubrió la boca y comenzó a llorar más que antes, Seine se le acercó y le abrazó nuevamente.

― La perdí en Atlanta, estábamos refugiándonos en un tienda de ropa ―se detuvo un momento― Salí a buscar comida y cuando regresé ya no estaba, la busqué todo lo que pude pero me fue imposible así que decidí que lo mejor era irme de ahí y buscar un lugar seguro.

― ¿Cómo pudiste dejarla ahí? ―le cuestionó la chica, dolida. Se sentía terrible, el solo pensar que su amiga de la infancia estuviese muerta le destrozaba.― ¡Es tu hermana! ―Seine le cubrió la boca, enojado.

― Cállate… ― le dijo entre dientes y acercándose mucho a ella― ¿quieres que algún bicho nos persiga? No tendríamos donde escondernos.― la chica mordió lo más fuerte que pudo su mano, Seine la quitó rápido y le miró furioso. ― ¿Qué rayos te sucede?

― Tú también deberías guardar silencio. ―le murmuró acercándosele, espero a que dejara de que quejarse sobre su mano.― Yo sí tengo un lugar donde resguardarme.― El castaño le miró con sorpresa, ella solo señalo hacia la granja.― Ven, te llevaré, pero no te aseguro que dejen que te quedes.

April comenzó a caminar hacia la granja, seguida por el chico que iba nervioso mirando a todos lados.

― ¿Hay más contigo? ― preguntó, ansioso.

― Claro. Pero, no te fíes de todos, menos de...

― ¡April! ―gritó Rick, interrumpiéndola, mientras él y Glenn caminaban hacia ellos. Cuando llegaron, nadie habló, Rick y Glenn solo observaban al chico nuevo. April notó eso y nerviosa, se apresuró a contestar.

― É-él es Seine, un amigo mío ―Glenn le miró, Rick no apartaba la vista del chico, que comenzaba a incomodarse.― Rick, ¿lo dejarías quedarse?

El sheriff miró a la chica, que le miraba suplicante, Glenn bufó divertido por la cara de la chica, parecía un gatito con esos ojos grandes y azules. Rick suspiró y luego sonrió de lado.

― Está bien. ―April dio brinquitos y aplaudió un poco mientras lo hacía, logrando hacer reír a los presentes. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa, Rick hablaba con Seine mientras April y Glenn iban detrás, el coreano se quedó un momento parado mirando hacia al granero, la chica se detuvo y miró a Glenn.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―el chico tardó en mirarle y contestar, April se colocó a su lado y miró la misma dirección que Glenn. El chico le miró y negó con la cabeza.― Hasta te pusiste pálido.

― No, creo… que es el frio, es todo. ― April alzó una ceja divertida.― Vamos.

.

No durmió casi nada, Seine se había quedado en su casa de acampar y no la dejaba dormir con sus ronquidos y movimientos bruscos ¿Cómo podía alguien dormir de esa forma? Parecía una bestia.

Se levantó más tarde que los demás, Seine aún seguía dormido lo cual le sorprendió pero decidió dejarlo dormir más tiempo, después lo presentaría al resto del grupo.

Caminó hasta los gallineros donde Patricia, Carl y Lori se encontraban. Los tres le saludaron con una sonrisa. Junto con Carl le lanzó alimento a las gallinas, mientras el chico hablaba con su madre. Lori miró de pies a cabeza a April, para después bajar la mirada y preguntar con tranquilidad.

― Rick me contó lo que pasó ayer por la noche. ―April miró hacia donde Patricia se había ido y después de dar un suspiro caminó hasta Lori.― ¿Dónde está el chico?

― Aún está dormido. ―Lori sonrió un poco, de lado, murmurando un "Hmn".― Parece que no ha dormido bien en días, ni ha probado bocado.

― Bueno, entonces dejémosle dormir hasta que se le salgan los ojos ―Carl y April rieron un poco.

El castaño se levantó con algo de dificultad, no había dormido tan bien en días, incluso semanas, ahora se sentía más feliz y aliviado que nunca. Después de arrglarse en la tienda salió a tomar algo de aire fresco y a conocer a la gente del campamento, los primeros en verle salir fueron T-Dog, Maggie, Dale y Glenn. El coreano y Maggie fueron los únicos que no se acercaron a saludar al chico, pues mantenían una conversación alejada de los demás.

― U-un gusto ―dijo el chico, nervioso, rascándose la nuca.― Soy Seine Stone.

― Igualmente, Seine. ―Dale le con algo de desconfianza, al igual que T-Dog, se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que Andrea salió del RV y saludó.― Yo soy Dale, el es T-dog y esta chica es Andrea.

Andrea se acercó más sonriente y le extendió su mano al chico, quién la estrechó un poco.

― Entonces Rick te dio el permiso para quedarte ¿no es así? ―cuestionó Andrea sonriendo, el chico asintió con nerviosismo notable.― Qué bien.

Todos miraron a Andrea alejarse y caminar hasta la tienda de Daryl. Seine,T-dog y Dale fueron hasta el RV, donde Glenn se les acercó con nerviosismo y les entregó unos duraznos.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó T-dog, el semblante de Glenn cambió a uno de más nerviosismo.

― Nada, no pasa nada. ―todos le miraron con una ceja alzada mientras Glenn desviaba su mirada. El chico asiático tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia donde Rick,Shane y Jimmy se encontraban.

April caminaba hacia la tienda de Daryl, con una pequeña canasta de duraznos. Entró justo cuando Andrea se disculpaba con Dary y este le respondía de una manera un tanto graciosa.

― Hey, April. ―la chica le miró con su sonrisa "de caricatura japonesa".― Ya me presenté con tu amigo, me agradó, aunque se nota que es muy tímido.

― ¿Tímido? No, la verdad no. ― dijo divertida.― Solo dale un tiempo para que se acostumbre e incluso se hará amigo de Hershell.

― ¿Es tu novio? ―preguntó Andrea curiosa por la respuesta de la pelinegra, que se puso nerviosa a más no poder e incluso se sonrojó. Se escuchó un bufido por parte de Daryl.

― No, ¿Cómo crees? Claro que no.

Andrea le sonrió y le quitó un durazno de la canastita para después irse de ahí. April le pasó uno a Daryl quién le miraba con una ceja alzada, la morena se extrañó por eso y su sonrisa se borró mirando a Daryl, curiosa.

― ¿De quién rayos hablaban? ―preguntó tomando con algo de brusquedad el durazno.

― Oh, es que ayer salí al bosque por la noche y encontré a un querido amigo ahí. ―puso la canasta detrás de ella y se sentó cerca de Daryl.― Rick le dejó quedarse, lo que me preocupa es Shane. Seine es un poco explosivo y torpe cuando se enfada, así que tendré que mantenerlo vigilado cuando se acerque a Shane.

― Parece como si fuera tu novio. ―dijo Daryl en tono de burla, la chica suspiró divertida.

― Siempre me han dicho eso. ―Daryl la miró, incrédulo.― Desde pequeños hemos sido muy unidos así que mucha gente piensa que salimos o algo así.

― Te gusta. ―dijo el hombre en modo de afirmación, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el libro que tenía en las manos y lo ojeaba. April frunció un poco el ceño.

― ¡Claro que no! ―le dio un leve golpe en el hombro, lo que sorprendió a Daryl, haciendo que él la viese de manera extraña, la chica se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y de inmediato agachó la cabeza.― Lo lamento.

― No importa. ―Daryl le miró y sonrió de lado, pero solo fue un "mili segundo". La chica le sonrió un poquito, Daryl le estaba agradando bastante, de hecho, era con quién se llevaba mejor en el campamento. Con los demás casi siempre tenía malentendidos muy incómodos, sobre todo debido a las cosas que decía entre broma y broma.

Daryl se sentía más cómodo con ella, era relajante y algo divertido. Y le tenía bastante confianza a la chica, al principio no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero después de observar todo lo que hacía y su forma de ser, el comenzó a sentirse atraído hacia ella.

April se levantó y antes de salir de la casa le dedicó una sonrisa dulce al cazador que solo asintió levemente y al verla salir sonrió un poco. La morena caminó hasta la cherokee de Carol, donde Rick, Shane y Jimmy miraban el mapa sobre el capo del auto. Metió sus manos en las bolsas de sus jeans negros y caminó hasta ellos con una media sonrisa, Rick la miró y sonrió un poco, Shane rodó los ojos.

La chica se puso a un lado de Jimmy y recargó sus codos al mismo tiempo que Glenn llegaba hasta ahí. Todo lo que Glenn hizo fue casi lo mismo que ocurrió con Dale y T-Dog, Lori le observaba desde atrás, April alzó una ceja, extrañada mirando hacia donde Lori se encontraba, que al sentir la mirada de la chica, se hizo tonta y fue a hacer quién sabe qué otras cosas.

Beth y Patricia se acercaron pidiendo que se les dieran unas clases. Todos intercambiaron miradas, Seine se acercó a paso acelerado.

― Creo que yo también necesito unas clases. ―Shane bufó, Rick le miró con el ceño fruncido al igual que la morena, Seine solo agachó la mirada, un poco avergonzado.

― Lo siento. ―Rick se dirigió a las mujeres.― Pero Hershell ha sido muy claro, el no quiere que las involucre.

― A Hershell no le gusta, pero él aceptó. ―contestó de manera rápida Beth.

― Otis era el único que sabía sobre armas. ―Ante la mención de Otis, Shane miró de manera rápida a Patricia quién hizo una leve mueca.― Ahora que se ha ido, queremos aprender a protegernos.

Shane miraba a todos lados, parecía querer que la tierra se lo tragara, April le miró directamente y no le importó cuando Shane le dirigió con mucha rudeza, ella no apartó su mirada de él. Terminó por fastidiarlo y se fue hacia el RV junto con suspiró levemente y luego volvió a mirar a las mujeres.

― No quiero ofender pero, yo mismo le preguntaré a Hershell. ―las dos asintieron un poco para después irse de ahí con desilusión.

― ¿Y yo? ―preguntó Seine a su amiga quién le sonrió divertida. April se le abalanzó y le golpeo juguetonamente la cabeza.

― Por supuesto que sí, idiota. ―Se sonrieron, Rick miró hacia donde estaba Shane y pudo ver como lanzaba algo y se levantaba enojado jalando un poco a su hijo del brazo hacia él.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Rick, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia Shane, quién le entregó un arma a su amigo.

―Carl la tenía.

.

.

.

April estaba sentada al lado de Carl sobre un tronco. Lori movió la cabeza de manera negativa frente a su hijo mientras él solo agachaba la mirada. Su madre caminó hacia Rick, Dale y Shane, comenzaron a discutir sobre el asunto de enseñarle a usar un arma.

― No van a dejarme. ―dijo el niño con desilusión mientras April lo abrazaba, luego tomó con delicadeza la barbilla del niño para que la alzara.

― Claro que lo harán, ya verás, Mini-sheriff. ―se sonrieron, Carl rió al ver la curiosa sonrisa de la chica y le abrazó más fuerte.― Pero, no debiste mentir de esa manera.

― Lo sé y lo siento. ―April suspiró con fastidio al escuchar lo que Lori decía sobre la responsabilidad y madurez de su hijo. La chica soltó a Carl y caminó hasta ellos.

― Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero…―habló la chica, pero fue interrumpida por un enojado Shane.

―No, no lo es. ―Rick le miró severamente al igual que Lori y ni se diga de Dale.

― Si se puede, me gustaría enseñarle a Carl lo que sé. ―Shane rodó los ojos, Lori y Rick se miraron, pensativos.

―Sigo sin sentirme cómoda con esto. ―Y de nuevo Lori comenzó a discutir sobre eso, mientras todos miraban la charla que tenía con Rick, April volvió con Carl y le acarició la espalda.

― El no es tan maduro como para utilizar un arma de fuego.―Carl se levantó enseguida de su lugar y caminó hasta su madre.

― No voy a jugar con esto, mamá. ―April sonrió con orgullo desde su lugar. Le agradaba que Carl fuese como Rick y no hubiera heredado el carácter de su extraña madre.― No es un juguete. Lo lamento, te decepcioné, pero quiero buscar a Sophia y defender nuestro campamento. No podré hacerlo sin un arma.

Lori se perdió unos momentos en los ojos de su marido, agachó un segundo la vista y luego caminó hasta Carl, le alzó la vista tomándole de la barbilla.

― Vas a tomar en serio esto, y si alguien en el campamento me dice que estás jugando con…

―El no te defraudará. ―afirmó Rick mientras April asentía. Lori acarició la cabeza de su hijo para después irse.

.

.

.

Seine era pésimo con el arma de fuego, no entendía si era porque Shane le miraba desde atrás con sus ojos asesinos o si de verdad apestaba con las armas. Pasó varias veces detrás de él, tratando de meterle un poco más presión, para ver si así lograba algo, pero nada. Incluso Carl era mejor que él, y eso, le preocupaba a su amiga.

Miró hacia donde estaba Carl con su padre, sonrió al verlos tan contentos juntos, Lori estaba detrás, con su mirada con algo de preocupación, mientras Shane los observaba, con rencor, con celos.

― ¿Y tú familia? ―preguntó Seine, atrayendo la atención de la morena, tratando de amenizar el ambiente con ella. El viento meció su cabello, mientras guardaba silencio y miraba el cielo, Seine le miró de reojo, preocupado por la posible respuesta de su amiga.― Al menos…. ¿sabes si están vivos?

― No, claro que no están vivos.―hizo una pausa y mirando a su amigo, sonrió con tristeza.― Yo los maté, quedan en paz, no caminan, no se devoran a otras personas. Solo ellos… están descansando, era lo mejor.

Al escuchar eso, Seine le miró con sorpresa y sin querer apretó el gatillo, dando en el blanco por accidente, pero no le tomó importancia a eso, tiró el arma al suelo y se acercó peligrosamente a su amiga quién desvió la mirada al sentir a Seine tan cerca de ella.

― ¿Dices que fue lo "mejor"? ―April asintió, Seine soltó una leve carcajada, y luego volvió su mirada a ella.― ¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer tal cosa? ―todo eso se lo dijo a gritos, audibles para todos los presentes, que los observaban con preocupación y algunos con temor de que la discusión fuera a más. April generalmente era una chica alegre, y era difícil hacer que se molestase, sobre todo con sus amigos, y si lo hacía, solo duraba un momento. Pero esta vez era muy diferente, se sintió dolida al escuchar la forma en que Seine le gritaba, pero pronto ese sentimiento de tristeza se convirtió en ira.

― ¿Yo loca? ―se señaló ella misma, elevó la voz un poco más fuerte que Seine, lo que hizo que el chico le mirara con sorpresa.― ¡Tú fuiste el maldito infeliz que abandonó a su hermana menor! Mi familia estaba infectada, ya no eran ellos ¡no tenía otra alternativa! ¿Pero tú? ― Rick caminó hasta ellos, pero antes de intervenir Lori le jaló del brazo.― ¡Podías seguir buscando a Cass! ¡Ah, pero no! Elegiste tu vida en vez de la de tu hermana, ¡eres un maldito hijo de…!

Todos se quedaron atónitos al ver como Seine le soltaba una fuerte bofetada a su "amiga" volteándole la cara hacia un lado. El chico tomó con rudeza la barbilla de April e hizo que le mirase, tenía sangre en la nariz y el labio.

― ¡Cállate, cállate! No vuelvas a decir eso ¿¡me oíste, eh!? ― le gritó a la cara, hizo más presión en su agarre. April colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Seine e intentó alejarlo con todas las fuerzas que tenía, pero le fue imposible, Rick, con el ceño muy fruncido y los puños apretados, caminó apresuradamente hasta él y le dio un puñetazo, lo más fuerte que pudo como para alejarlo de la joven y tirarlo al suelo.

Shane corrió hasta Rick, al igual que Lori. El sheriff se lanzó sobre Seine y estuvo a punto de darle unos buenos puñetazos pero Shane le apartó, por un momento recordó lo que él le había hecho a Ed. Andrea y Beth fueron con April, tratando de alejarla de ahí pero la chica estaba inmóvil mirando a su amigo más preciado observarla con furia.

**N/A:**

_**Lamento la tardanza, la verdad es que no tuve mucho tiempo libre. Un día mi cabeza estaba llena de ideas para escribir y de pronto ¡"PUM"! todo se iba cuando me distraía U,U. También lamento las faltas ortográficas y demás, si puedo, mañana corregiré, espero no moleste a nadie mis horrores ortográficos. TTOTT**_

**Agradecimiento especial a:**

***CarlyBones. **

***TammyRose**

***Guest anónimo (n.ñU)**

***SugarLips 99**

**Muchísimas gracias a estas personitas maravillosas que me dejan su hermoso review. Y también un gran abrazo a los que, aunque no dejen review, han leído mi historia y si no les gustó, pues de igual manera les agradezco por darle aunque sea una oportunidad ^^**

**Me despido, que les vaya bien, nos vemos en el sig cap ^_~/**

**-TsuraraOikawa123-**


	5. Chapter 5

El ciclo de la vida y de la muerte en un inevitable tránsito. Son las trece lunas las que llevas en la afilada guadaña, con la promesa de que en verano segarás la cosecha de trigo. Cerezo, ¿debo hacer caso al brillo de esperanza que veo en tus ojos?

**APRIL.**

**El regreso a la granja había sido demasiado incomodo para mí. Shane y Andrea se habían quedado disque para hacer las practicas avanzadas, pensé en quedarme con ellos, pero no quería estar con el idiota del calvito, ya tenía suficiente con el ardor en la mejilla y el labio como para tener otro problema.**

**Cuando llegamos, todos se dispersaron y se fueron a quién sabe dónde. Yo caminé hasta donde estaba el cercado, me recargué en él y miré hacia el cielo. Miré hacia donde estaba Seine junto con Beth y Patricia, noté como la mujer mayor entraba a la casa y después de unos minutos salía con una botella de alcohol y un poco algodón.**

**Seine tomó la botella y el algodón y se acercó a mí, puse los ojos en blanco apartando la mirada, observando hacia el granero. Desde que había llegado se me hacia un lugar algo tenebroso por la pinta que tenía. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mí, me extendió el alcohol.**

― **Toma, para que te cures eso. ****―****le miré con el ceño fruncido, el desvió la mirada con vergüenza, con mi mano alejé la suya.**

― **No seas idiota, no es grave, se quitará solo. ****―****le dije sin mirarle aún. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, él se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano que estaba sobre mi rodilla.**

― **Lo lamento, en serio lo siento mucho. ****―**** Abrí los ojos como platos, casi podría jurar que estaba a punto de llorar por lo lastimera que sonaba su voz, sonreí con nervios.**

― **Hey, cálmate, no es para tanto. ****―**** le acaricié la cabeza un poco, ¡jamás lo había visto así! Ahora yo era la que me sentía mal por él y eso no me agradaba mucho. En el momento en el que Seine alzó la mirada, escuchamos los gritos de Maggie, Glenn iba detrás de ella, los dos caminaron apresuradamente hasta Lori, quién puso una cara de horror y luego con nerviosismo nos dirigía una mirada de desprecio.**

**¿Pero qué coño le pasa? Pensé en gritarle eso, pero… ¡a la mierda!... lo hice:**

― **¡¿Pero qué coño te pasa, eh!? ****―****iba a comenzar a caminar hacia ellos, pero Seine me detuvo por el brazo. Observamos como Maggie le gritaba a Lori, ella intentó hacer que Maggie entrara a la tienda con ella, pero Maggie no le hizo caso y comenzó a gritarle.**

― **¿Porqué no quieres que nadie se entere? ****―****Maggie nos señaló con enojo, Glenn intentaba tranquilizarle pero ella estaba furiosa. De una bolsa fue sacando algunas cosas y nos las fue mostrando desde donde estaba.****―**** Toma, aquí está tu jabón, la revista de TV y tus putas píldoras para abortar. ****―****Seine y yo intercambiamos miradas, atónitos. **

**Pasaron unos minutos después de eso, tratamos de ignorar lo que habíamos escuchado, pero yo simplemente no podía sacármelo de la cabeza, quizá Seine sí, era algo insensible en esos temas, pero yo no. Vi a Lori salir de su tienda como alma que lleva al diablo, se paró en un lugar y comenzó a vomitar.**

― **Las está vomitando, eh. ****―**** murmuró Seine, asentí. ****―**** ¿Porqué no vas con ella? Quizá necesite apoyo en este momento.**

**Le sonreí antes de darme media vuelta e ir corriendo hacia Lori, después de hablar con ella planeaba hacer que se disculpase conmigo por mirarnos así, pero estaba siendo demasiado exagerada así que era mejor dejarlo así.**

― **Veo que tomaste tu decisión. ****―**** le dije agachándome donde ella estaba y sobándole la espalda mientras ella aún veía las píldoras. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, ella comenzó a sollozar, luego me miró.**

― **Es un mundo muy cruel, April… ****―****le sonreí con tristeza. En eso estábamos totalmente de acuerdo.****―**** No quiero que mi bebé tenga una vida corta y llena de sufrimiento, no quiero.**

― **Lori, escúchame bien. ****―****tomé su cara entre mis manos, ella me observó con algo de sorpresa.****―**** No podré asegurarte que todo va estar bien, ni que tu bebé va a hacer el niño más feliz del mundo, o de lo que queda de él, y nadie lo hará… Nadie puede decirlo con certeza, Lori. Ni siquiera Rick ni mucho menos Shane, pero ¿sabes qué sí te puedo asegurar? Vamos luchar h para poder proteger el campamento… y al bebé, Lori, tenlo por seguro.**

**Ella comenzó a derramar más lágrimas pero hizo el leve esfuerzo por sonreírme aunque sea un poco para luego abrazarme fuertemente. Yo me quedé un momento sin reaccionar pero después correspondí a su abrazo, sonriente. Me separé de ella y le miré, ella me sonrió mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la muñeca, yo no correspondí a su gesto, simplemente me quedé observándola con seriedad.**

― **Tienes que decírselo ahora a Rick. ****―**** Y ahí va otra vez a llorar como magdalena, suspiré poniendo los ojos en blanco.****―**** En serio, Lori. Tu marido tiene derecho saberlo.**

― **Lo sé, lo sé… ****―****musitó mientras se ponía de pie.****―**** Voy a decírselo ahora.**

**Yo simplemente asentí y observé con una leve sonrisa como es que Lori se alejaba. Borré mi sonrisa observé hacia donde antes estaba Seine, luego dirigí mi mirada hacia la tienda de Daryl. Ese hombre me llamaba muchísimo la atención, a pesar de que era algo violento y en su vocabulario había infinidad de groserías; acomodé mi cabello hacia un lado, respiré hondo y caminé hasta su tienda.**

― **¡Hola! ****―****entré a su tienda energéticamente con los brazos abiertos y con una voz un tanto chillona, asustándole, se notaba que había estado durmiendo. Coloqué mis manos en mis labios, con los ojos abiertos, acercándome a él.****―**** ¡Lo siento, lo siento mucho! Pensé que estarías despierto.**

**Daryl me observó con su eterno ceño fruncido, me ruboricé, era muy incomodo cuando me miraba directamente a los ojos ¡me sentía como una adolecente con las hormonas alborotadas! Desvié mi mirada, y tratando –en vano- de ocultar mi notable sonrojo y nerviosismo. **

― **¿Qué carajo te pasó en el labio? ****―****preguntó haciendo como si fuese a levantarse, se notaba muy molesto, yo me acerqué rápidamente y le detuve poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.**

― **Una pequeña riña hombre vs mujer. Creo que gané… ****―****Daryl bufó con fastidio hizo que quitará mi mano de su pecho y se levantó rápidamente pero con algo de dificultad. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida pero le jalé del brazo.****―**** Hey, Hey, vaquero ¿A dónde vas? ¿Al baño?**

― **¿Fue Shane? ****―****preguntó. Le miré con sorpresa pero negué con la cabeza.****―**** Tu amigo, el nuevo ¿no?****―****Asentí con lentitud y le sostuve con mucha más fuerza el brazo.**

― **Hablábamos sobre unas cosas y… pasó esto.****―**** me señalé el labio y luego le sonreí. Daryl me miró un poco y luego regresó hasta su cama. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, yo sentada a su lado y el dándome la espalda, con los ojos cerrados.**

― **¿De qué hablaban? ****―****preguntó de pronto. Me quedé congelada, mirando hacia Daryl, quién se giró un poco para mirarme. Ya no se notaba su enojo, ahora se veía algo diferente en él. Comencé a titubear, me acobardé bastante así que me levanté, pero antes de alejarme aunque sea un centímetro de él, me tomó la mano con algo de fuerza y me hizo que me sentara de nueva cuenta. Suspiré con nerviosismo y le sonreí con tristeza.**

― **Sobre mi familia y su hermana. ****―****claramente, Daryl no parecía muy contento con esa respuesta. Suspiré… otra vez.****―**** Yo le conté qué sucedió con mis padres y mis hermanas, el pareció sorprenderse bastante y comenzó a gritarme, luego yo le grité a él –no fui muy tolerante- y terminé por hartarlo, por eso me golpeo.**

― **¿Estaban solos?**

― **No, comenzamos a discutir en frente de todos. ****―****bajé la mirada avergonzada, nunca había sido una chica que le importara lo que los demás pensaran, pero esta vez se sentía patética y tenía miedo se saber qué estarían pensando los demás de ella.****―**** Rick llegó y lo golpeó para defenderme. Fue solamente una estúpida pelea.**

― **Jodidamente estúpida. **

**Reí un poco, el soltó mi mano… ¡ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que aún la sostenía! Rápidamente volví a levantarme y caminé hasta la salida, pero antes de irme, me di media vuelta y le sonreí como siempre lo hacía, el me observó y, para mi gran sorpresa –creo que casi me infarto- me devolvió el gesto. Joder, nunca pensé que diría –o más bien pensaría esto pero, ¡era jodidamente lindo cuando sonreía! Me golpee mentalmente por el pensamiento.**

**Salí como alma que lleva al diablo, caminando como si fuese un robot, rígida. En ese momento, el auto de Shane llegó, me detuve un momento y vi salir a Andrea y al calvito muy…sonrientes. Carol les preguntó algo que no logré escuchar, pero seguramente se trataba de su pequeña hija, noté que Carol bajaba la mirada con tristeza y luego caminaba en mi dirección, se detuvo frente a mí, le abracé fuertemente mientras ella hundía su rostro en mi hombro, sentí como comenzó a humedecerse, estaba llorando, y bastante.**

**Acaricié su cabeza con delicadeza.**

― **Ya verás que todo estará bien. ****―**** qué mentirosa era, una estúpida. Pero Carol necesitaba creer en algo, por más tonto que fuese ¿no es cierto? Se separó de mi me sonrió débilmente y después se fue. Andrea caminó en mi dirección y cuando pasó a mi lado le dije con seriedad, pero tratando de sonar amable.****―**** Estas muy sonriente a pesar de que no encontraron a Sophia.**

**Ella se dio media vuelta y me miró con una sonrisa socarrona, fruncí más el ceño cuando bufó burlonamente y luego continuó con su camino. Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré, me di media vuelta y observé a Shane hablando con Dale, se veían bastante serios. Al principio pensé que hablaban sobre algo del campamento pero, por la expresión de los dos, me pude dar cuenta de que no era así.**

**Observé, a lo lejos a Seine regresar al campamento, pálido como un fantasma. Incluso Shane, antes de alejarse de Dale, le observó con interrogación y le preguntó algo que no logré escuchar. Seine negó con el cabeza, nervioso, y luego caminó hasta donde yo me encontraba.**

**Cuando pasó a mi lado pude ver como su respiración era agitada y estaba casi segura que el pobre estaba aterrorizado por algo, y ese "algo" debía ser muy grave. Le detuve tomándole del brazo con brusquedad.**

― **Hey, ¿Qué te ocurre? ****―****el no me miró, solo observaba hacia la casa de los Green, miré hacia allí pero no noté nada extraño, redirigí mí mirada a él. De improviso me tomó por los hombros y sentí como casi hundía sus uñas en mi piel.****― ****¡Suéltame, idiota! ¡Me estás lastimando!**

**Sentí como alguien ponía su brazo alrededor de mi cadera y me apartaba de Seine con brusquedad. Me solté de aquél agarre y miré a Daryl, que al mismo tiempo observaba a Seine con enojo.**

― **Daryl… ****―****murmuré con sorpresa. Me miró rápidamente y luego volvió con Seine, quién se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración luego caminó rápidamente hasta la casa.****―**** ¡Seine, espe…! ****―****Daryl me jaló del brazo y me llevó hasta las tiendas. Me quedé en silencio por un tiempo mirando al suelo.****―**** Gracias…por ayudarme.**

**Dixon bufó y luego volvió a su tienda, luego recordé su lesión, le seguí con preocupación.**

― **No debiste salir, aún estas herido y… ****―****me miró con una ceja alzada por lo que me quedé callada, observándolo.**

― **Ya estoy mejor, además, no quiero perder el tiempo aquí tirado mientras Sophia está allá afuera.****―****dijo con su tono normal de voz. Hice una leve mueca de desagrado.****―**** Tú me dijiste ayer que irías a buscar hoy, ¿lo has hecho?**

**Negué con la cabeza. Joder, lo había olvidado, además la práctica me había mantenido un poco…"ocupada"**

―**N…no…Pero pienso ir ahora mismo. ****―****contesté con nerviosismo notable en mi voz. El me miró y negó levemente con la cabeza**. **Salí de la tienda y me dirigí a la mía, tomé mi mochila, que creo que no tenía nada útil –por cierto-, pero lo poco que tenía quizá serviría para algo.**

**Asomé mi cabeza y pude ver que no había nadie cerca, sonreí y luego salí lo más rápido que pude. Pero justo cuando pensé que todo iría bien, escuché la voz de Seine.**

― **No deberías irte sola. ****―****su voz sonaba temblorosa, le miré, se veía que estaba más relajado que antes pero su palidez no desaparecía todavía. No pude evitarlo, estaba muy preocupada por él, lo de hace unos minutos, quizá lo hizo simplemente por miedo.**

― **Seine, ¿qué te sucede? ****―****se tensó en cuanto se lo pregunté, el retrocedió un poco, como si fuese un animal asustado. Tenía ganas de decirle a la cara que era una maldito cobarde, pero era mejor dejar mis quejas para otro día.**

― **Cuando fuiste a hablan con Lori ****―****hizo una pausa, me acerqué más a él.****―**** Fui al granero, solo por curiosidad, y…**

**Se quedó en silencio, parecía que ya no quería decir nada más, cosa que me sacó de quicio. Si seguía así estaría perdiendo el tiempo y se haría de noche pronto.**

―**Maldición, Seine, dilo de una vez. No tengo todo el día. ****―****dije con enojo y él me miró y suspiró con pesadez. Aguardó unos minutos y luego contestó, acercándose más a mí, como si no quisiera que nadie más escuchara lo que estaba a punto de decirme:**

― **Miré por una ranura de la puerta y pude ver… ****―****dijo con voz temblorosa.****―**** April, mi hermana, Cass… Cass, estaba ahí dentro, pero era una de esas cosas…**

**Dejé caer la mochila, atónita. Unos minutos de silencio más, los peores de mi vida, coloqué mi mano en su frente.**

― **Oh, mi Dios, Seine estás ardiendo. ****―****me apartó la mano con brusquedad.**

― **No, sé lo que piensas, no estoy delirando. ****―****alcé una ceja. Ahora sí que se había vuelto loco.****―**** Sé lo que vi, April.**

**. . .**

**¡Y ahí está, lo poco que pude escribir! TOT, lamento si fue decepcionante, no he tenido un buen día, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado…aunque sea una parte de este pequeño capitulo. Seine es un personaje raro, lo sé, está muy inestable ahora con esto del apocalipsis y blalalala xD ¿qué les parecería un nuevo pj para Andrea? No sé..la idea se me vino de pronto, creo que lo pensaré un poco más.**

**Sé que es bastante corto, pero ya saben, tengo que "ahorrar" capítulos hasta Octubre (¿?) jajaja, nah. Por cierto, el texto de arriba lo conseguí de una página, más no encontré quién era su autor, seguiré investigando y ya después editaré y lo pondré ^^**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios!**

**Agradecimiento especial a:**

***CarlyBones. **

***TammyRose**

***Guest anónimo (n.ñU)**

***SugarLips 99**

***Floopy (amo tu nombre xD)**

**P.D: Si tengo algún horror de ortografía, les pido me disculpen ^^U**


	6. Chapter 6

Me quedé mirándole a los ojos con preocupación, el Seine que tenía delante de mí, estaba muy asustado, aterrado y claramente podía ver la culpa en sus orbes marrones. Suspiré con pesadez, mirando hacia otro lado, pasándome la mano derecha por el cabello.

― Seine.―me acerqué más a él, casi murmurándole.― No puedes contarle de esto a nadie ¿entiendes?

Gruñó con molestia frunciendo mucho el ceño.

― April, April. ―murmuró entre dientes, con un tono un tanto horrendo.― Tú crees que si digo algo sobre esto todos ellos me creerán un completo loco y me echarían de aquí ¿verdad?

― No, no creo eso. ―bufó entre molesto y divertido.― Y aún si estuvieras loco, ellos no harían eso. Quizá Shane si, pero… ― me quedé callada, sin saber qué más decir, pero pronto me rendí y simplemente fui al grano.― Seine, sabes que quizá nadie te crea, y todos comenzarán a desconfiar de ti, lo que menos quiero es eso.

― ¿Aún piensas ir a buscar a esa niña? ―preguntó tratando de cambiarme el tema.― No creo que sea conveniente, en las noches es más peligroso, y ya está a punto de oscurecer.

Los dos miramos al cielo, hice una mueca de desagrado, cogí de nueva cuenta mi mochila del suelo, y dejando el poco orgullo que me quedaba en ese momento, regresé a mi tienda y dejé ahí botada la mochila. Salí casi de inmediato, Seine me observó desde lejos, le sonreí con algo de tristeza.

― Creo que me veré como una maldita inútil, pero... ― suspiré.― esta vez no me importará mucho.

Vi a Lori y a Rick conversar en la malla donde Seine y yo estábamos hace unos momentos. Los dos intercambiamos miradas, el comenzó a caminar hasta nuestra tienda, por lo que decidí hacer lo mismo solo que el recuerdo de Daryl me detuvo. Sonreí un poco y luego volví a salir de la tienda, lanzando al interior la mochila.

― Hey, ¿A dónde vas, cerezo? ―me giré para verlo con severidad, pero el rió levemente.― No entiendo porque no te gusta ese apodo, queda perfecto contigo.

―Claro que no. ―el ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa.― Y no vuelvas a mencionarlo, no quiero que se burlen de eso.

Comencé a caminar hasta la tienda de Daryl, abrí el cierre y entré como si fuese mi tienda. El cazador me miró con desagrado mientras se alzaba un poco, pero después volvió a recostarse.

― ¡Hey!―me miró de reojo. Puse los ojos en blanco y luego me acerqué más a él, me hinqué justo frente a él y le observé directo a los ojos. El me miró con un poco de sorpresa en su mirada, pero después se retiró la sabana que le cubría y comenzó a levantarse.― ¡Oye, oye! Lo lamento, te incomode bastante, lo lamento.

Nos miramos un momento, el miró hacia otro lado, no sé si con nerviosismo o fastidio, pero me dio igual. Volvió a sentarse en la cama, yo me levanté con delicadeza e hice lo mismo, me senté a su lado, estuvimos varios minutos en silencio, miré por sobre su hombro hacia fuera y pude notar como ya había oscurecido.

― ¿No fuiste a buscar a Sophia? ―me miró de pronto. Desvié la mirada y después negué con la cabeza, bufó con molestia.

― Cuando me dispuse a salir a buscarla me encontré con Seine y… ― me detuve un momento, pensando en si podría contarle o no, no quería problemas aún, podría causar un gran mal entendido con Hershel y los demás.― Me distraje hablando con él sobre unas cosas así que el tiempo se me pasó muy rápido.

Daryl me miró con enojó y bufó divertido al poco rato.

― ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que eres pésima con las mentiras? Joder, hablo en serio.

― Ya sé, es sólo que… No puedo decírtelo…―en ese momento sentí la penetrante mirada azul de Daryl sobre mí, levanté la vista y me rendí. Suspiré con nerviosismo. Es que ese chico tenía una mirada tan penetrante que me era muy difícil ocultar mis nervios frente a él.

Nos quedamos varios minutos en silencio. Tosí fingidamente varias veces para romper el hielo pero nada sirvió.

Y con cada segundo que pasaba me sentía más incómoda, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí sin ninguna discreción; mientras que yo miraba a un punto invisible en el aire, solo fingía no notar sus ojos sobre mí, pero sentía la enorme necesidad de mirarlo a él, y pronto comencé a desviar lentamente mi mirada hacía él. Parpadeé cuando al fin me quedé mirándole a los ojos, el solo sonrío levemente de lado y apartó su mirada de mí.

Suspiré con pesadez y nerviosismo, ahí vamos con el silencio incómodo otra vez.

―Hey… ―dijo de pronto. Yo tenía una blusa de manga corta en ese momento, el se acercó más a mí y observó una cicatriz larga y horrenda que tenía en la mitad del brazo.― ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Me quedé unos segundos en silencio y sonreí levemente, poniendo mi mano sobre la cicatriz.

―Es…un mal recuerdo de mi padre. ―el me miró a los ojos y después de unos segundos agachó la mirada.― Sólo eso me queda de él, un mal recuerdo.

.

.

.

Esa noche había estado un rato hablando con Daryl sobre el libro que Andrea le había prestado, él cual yo también había leído. Me pareció el momento más agradable que he tenido desde que todo empezó, tuvimos algunos momentos de silencio incómodo pero no habían durado tanto como las primeras veces que hablé con él.

Noté que Daryl era una persona analizadora, a simple vista daba la impresión de ser una persona que solo sabía usar la fuerza bruta como único recurso para sobrevivir, pero no era así. Era un hombre inteligente y divertido, y estaba casi segura que nadie en el campamento había notado ese sentido del humor tan peculiar en él. Creo que me fui de su tienda bastante tarde, pero había valido la pena estar ahí con él, además, cuando salí de ahí, me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla…

Y había sido muy extraño, por un momento me sentí como si todo estuviera normal otra vez y como si acabara de tener una cita con él, me sentía bien y tonta al mismo tiempo por tener esos "sentimientos" en una época tan horrible como esta.

Al día siguiente desperté algo cansada, pero al salir de la tienda me encontré con Daryl, le sonreí de una manera "cálida" y él sonrío levemente. Fuimos hasta donde estaban Carol y los demás, recordé lo que había pasado con Seine ayer y lo busqué con la mirada, estaba sentado mirando a Andrea que estaba sentada haciendo…sus cosas.

Daryl se sentó y yo me senté a su lado, Carol me miró mal cuando me puse al lado de Dixon, suspiré y le di la menor importancia. Todos comenzamos a comer, en silencio, era algo incómodo de alguna manera. Miré a Rick que estaba sentado junto a su esposa e hijo, tenía cara de perdido, y me preocupó bastante ya que era como si no estuviese mentalmente ahí con nosotros.

Observé a Lori, ella notó mi mirada y le hice un ademán con la cabeza señalando a Rick, ella tardó en entender pero después miró a Rick y comenzó a hablar con él. Desvié mi mirada a mi plato y continué comiendo tranquilamente. Carol se acercó a Daryl para darle un poco más de é hacía la casa de la familia Greene y observé como Maggie estaba parada ahí, viendo hacia donde estaba Glenn, la chica movió la cabeza de una manera negativa, lo cual se me hizo bastante extraño, ya que al mismo tiempo Glenn nos miró y luego Dale afirmó con la cabeza.

El chico coreano se levantó y se acercó a nosotros, noté su nerviosismo.

― Eh, chicos… ―Glenn no era bueno para ocultar el nerviosismo en su voz ni en su lenguaje corporal. Daryl se acomodó en su asiento, y los demás dejaron de comer unos segundos para prestar atención a lo que Glenn diría.― Entonces… El granero está lleno de caminantes.

Y en ese momento sentí como un trozo de mi comida se atascaba en mi garganta, todos estaban en silencio mirando a Glenn atónitos mientras yo tosía tratando de sacar ese pedazo de huevo asesino de mi garganta.

.

.

.

Todos nos dirigimos hasta el granero. Daryl iba a mi lado mientras que Seine iba detrás de nosotros, le miré y lo noté igual de pálido que el día anterior. Nos detuvimos frente al granero, Shane se acercó a mirar por una tabla rota y, efectivamente, estaba lleno de caminantes.

―No puedes decirme que estás de acuerdo con esto.―reclamó Shane a Rick acercándose a él, furioso.

―No, no lo estoy. ―respondió Rick rápidamente.― pero somos invitados aquí, es su propiedad.

― Además, necesitamos saber sus razones. ―interrumpí yo, Rick me miró y asintió levemente.

― ¡Estas son nuestras vidas! ―gritó Shane con desesperación.

― Baja la voz.―pidió Glenn con miedo.

―No podemos ocultar algo así. ―comentó Andrea.

―No es correcto, en absoluto. ― T-Dog dijo más para mí que para los demás.

― De acuerdo, tenemos que ir allí, ―comenzó Shane.― tenemos que hacer las cosas bien o solo tenemos que irnos. Hemos estado hablando del Fuerte Benning durante bastante tiempo.

― No, no podemos ir. ―sentenció Rick con severidad.

― ¿Por qué ,Rick? ¿Por qué? ―preguntó el calvito ya con desesperación notable en su voz.

― Porque mi hija sigue ahí afuera.― irrumpió Carol, con un semblante triste y molesto al mismo tiempo. Miré a Shane reírse como con nerviosismo y luego poner sus manos en su cara.

―Creo, que es hora de que empecemos a… considerar la otra posibilidad.― Sabia que Walsh es un idiota, pero esto sobre paso mis expectativas de idiotez en un sola persona.

Presioné mis puños a los lados, sentí la mirada curiosa de Daryl sobre mí mientras que Rick comenzaba a hablar.

― No dejaremos a Sophia atrás. ―sentenció el sheriff. Y fue cuando Daryl entró en "acción".

― Estoy cerca de encontrar a la niña. ―exclamó Dixon. Shane se fue acercando a donde estábamos nosotros.― Hace tan sólo unos días encontré su muñeca.

― Encontraste su muñeca, Daryl eso es lo que hiciste: encontrar su MUÑECA.― hizo hincapié en la última palabra.

― Al menos el encontró una muñeca. ―intervine.― Sé que no soy la persona indicada para decir esto, pero ¿tú que has encontrado, Shane? NADA, una muñeca es mejor que eso, créeme.

― ¡Gracias por la observación, Señorita "Voz de la razón" ―exclamó el idiota con sarcasmo. Sonreí socarronamente mientras movía la cabeza de manera negativa.

― ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando! ―gritó Daryl mucho más fuerte que antes, lo que hizo que el calvito se "encendiera2 mucho más. Daryl se puso frente a mí de una manera defensiva, o eso era lo que yo vi, e incluso Carol y Rick le miraron extrañados pero en segundos le restaron importancia, igual que yo.

― ¡Sólo digo lo que necesita decirse! ―comenzó de nuevo Shane, Rick vio la pelea que se avecinaba y trató de detener la discusión colocando su brazo frente a Daryl, mientras yo seguía detrás de él, tratando de calmarlo.― ¡Simplemente llevas ventaja en las primeras 48 horas!

― Hombre, ya basta. ―vi a Seine detrás de Shane tratando tranquilizarlo tocando su hombro, pero el calvo se apartó bruscamente de él y siguió discutiendo. Me moví a un lado de Daryl, casi en medio de los dos, pero el cazador me jaló del brazo y me regresó detrás de él.

―Déjame decirte algo más, hombre. ―sabía que lo siguiente que el idiota iba a decir me iba a sacar más de mis casillas, por lo que me puse a un lado de Rick, muy cerca de el calvo ese.― Si ella está viva allá afuera, y te vio venir todo moribundo, con tu cuchillo de caza y un collar de orejas, ella hubiera huido de ti.

Lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue darle una buena bofetada al tipo, Rick notó mis intenciones y me detuvo con su mano derecha, pero al mismo tiempo Daryl quiso golpear a Shane, Rick logró detenerlo pero en poco tiempo el problema se había hecho mayor y Daryl intentaba golpear a Shane mientras todos gritaban que se detuviera.

Rick se coloco en medio de los dos, Lori y Seine trataban de calmar a Shane mientras yo jalaba del brazo a Daryl, a pesar de que me hubiese gustado que Daryl le diera un buen puñetazo en la cara.

Cuando se separaron más, Shane apartó las manos de Lori y Seine de manera brusca, y al parecer golpeo un poco a Seine y eso alteró a mi amigo, que ya iba detrás de él para golpearlo, pero Rick se acercó a él y lo calmó rápidamente.

― Ahora sólo déjenme hablar con Hershel. ―comentó Rick en voz alta.― Déjame resolverlo.

Cuando dijo eso último, Shane comenzó gritarle:

― ¿¡Qué vas a resolver!? ― si Lori no hubiese estado ahí en medio de los dos, Shane ya hubiese saltado sobre Rick.

― Si nos quedaremos, ―continuó el Sheriff.― si limpiaremos el granero, tengo que hablar con él, está es su propiedad.

― Y sigues con eso de su propiedad. ― interrumpió Seine, todos le miraron.― Está arriesgando nuestras vidas, y no sólo las nuestras, ¡la de él y su familia también! Esto es una estupidez.

― Hershel aún los ve como personas. ..― Habló por primera vez Dale.― Son personas enfermas… su esposa, su hijastro.

― ¿Lo sabías? ― preguntó Rick.

― Sí, ayer hablé con Hershel.― respondió con seguridad.

― ¿Y esperaste que pasara la noche para contarlo? ―volvió a hablar Shane.

― Pensé que podríamos seguir vivos una noche más. ―hizo una pausa.― Y lo hicimos. Esperé hasta hoy para decirles pero Glenn quería hacerlo.

― Dale tiene mucha razón. ―comenté.― Deberíamos estar aquí más tiempo, desde que llegue no ha pasado nada, y por lo que sé cuando ustedes llegaron tampoco hubo problema alguno con estas cosas.

― ¿Y cuanto tiempo crees que durará eso? ―me interrumpió Seine.― No creo que quiera que nos quedemos a averiguarlo.

― Exacto, Seine tiene razón. ―pronunció Shane.― El hombre está loco, Rick. ¡Si Hershel piensa que esas cosas están vivas o no…!

Pero no pudo acabar la frase debido a que la puerta del granero comenzó a moverse, asustándonos, Daryl volvió a ponerse frente a mí, y ahora sí que estaba segura que lo hacía como un modo protección ya que esta vez fue menos discreto.

.

.

.

Sin dudarlo todos regresamos al campamento, estuve unas horas con Daryl hablando sobre cualquier cosa, sobre lo que hacíamos antes de todo esta mierda, etc,etc. Los dos simplemente estábamos sentados en el pasto, uno frente al otro, no sabía si era mi imaginación o Daryl era más relajado y tranquilo conmigo.

― ¿Por qué te hizo eso? ―preguntó de pronto, señalando mi brazo. Me quedé callada un momento, agaché la mirada.

― Esto, fue hace muchos años. ―toqué mi brazo.― Mi padre siempre fue agresivo e intolerante conmigo, quería que su primer hijo fuera un varón, así que cada vez que no cumplía con sus expectativas me golpeaba, mi madre nunca dijo nada por miedo a que ella y mis hermanas terminaran igual que yo. Esta herida la hizo con una varilla delgada ardiendo, no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero simplemente llegó de su trabajo a desquitarse conmigo. Y no fue solo esta herida, también tengo unas cuatro en la espalda.

Al alzar la mirada pude notar que Daryl me miraba otra vez como aquella noche en la que estaba en su tienda, pero esta vez noté que, de alguna manera, el entendía por lo que he pasado. Y no era ese tipo de miradas de lástima que tanto he odiado, era diferente.

Pasaron unos minutos otra vez de silencio incómodo. Hasta miré hacia el granero.

― Hey, mira al calvito, ya está ahí otra vez.― dije señalando a Shane.

― Es un imbécil. ―dijo jugando con el pasto.

― Ni que lo digas.― bufé con molestia. Daryl me miró unos segundos.

― ¿Ese "amigo" tuyo te ha vuelto a molestar? ―preguntó algo enojado. Le sonreí.

― No, al parecer entendió muchas cosas ―m reí un poco, Daryl asintió y comenzó a levantarse. Me extrañé pero hice lo mismo.― ¿A dónde vas?

― Iré buscar a Sophia.― sentenció. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia los establos.

― Hey, espera… ―le detuve de un brazo. El me miró extrañado, me fui acercando a su rostro, iba a darle un beso en la mejilla como la otra noche, pero el movió su cabeza levemente y nuestros labios se tocaron levemente. Me sorprendí bastante, pero él ni siquiera me dio tiempo de reaccionar, pues ya había comenzado a caminar hasta los establos.

.

.

.

*U* Gente, los amo XD En serio, muchísimas gracias por todos su reviews, los adoro. Y espero les haya gustado el capitulo, lamento la tardanza, problemas amorosos y escolares X'D pero ya estoy de vuelta, y ojalá no haya sido muy apresurado lo que pasó en este capítulo con Daryl y April.

En fin, gracias por leer y comentar, los quiero.

/Tsurara/


End file.
